Who the Hell Are The Winchester's?-COMPLETE-
by FallenQueen2
Summary: When Stiles get's a call from the Winchester during a Pack meeting, Stiles has to go out and help his cousins deal with the 'Supernatural'. Leaving the Pack confused on who Stiles really is. The world is ending and only Stiles can decide it's fate, with his cousins and the Hale Pack backing him, the process shouldn't be too difficult, right? Adopted from Wait.I.KNOW.YOU. -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

**Who the hell are the Winchesters? **

**When Stiles get's a call from the Winchester during a Pack meeting, Stiles has to go out and help the Winchester's deal with the 'Supernatural'. Leaving the Pack confused on who the Winchesters are. Adopted from Wait. .YOU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Teen Wolf or anything other than my own made up plot.**

**Chapter 1**

_3__rd__ POV_

* * *

"Okay, SourWolf, why did you call me to your 'wolf only' Pack meeting?" Stiles asked as he entered the newly remolded Hale House.

"Well seeing as you're the only human in the Pack so far-"

"We wanted to include you because you have been there for all of us, from when I got bitten to the Jackson event." Scott said interrupting Derek.

"Yea, that." Derek said annoyed.

"Cool. I guess." Stiles said as he plopped down on a chair.

"Okay, since the entire Pack is here finally. Let's get down to business. The Alpha Pack has decided to come visit. So far I have detected them along this border," Derek said pointing at a map that showed the town of Beacon Hills.

"So far they haven't made an attack, or threated anybody in the town in anyway."

"Then why are we worried? If they wanted to hurt us, they would have done so by now." Stiles said sitting up a little.

"They could, but I believe they want us when we are at our weakest." Derek said looking at Stiles.

"They don't work like that. I've done research about them. They only talk to other Packs that has seen them or met them. The Alpha Pack only checks on other Packs to see if they are keeping the secret safe. They only destroy Packs of people who have told." Stiles said smirking a little at the stunned looks he was getting.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Derek asked glaring at his phone.

"You didn't ask. All you had to-"

_~Carry on my wayward son There'll be peace when you are done Lay your weary head to rest Don't you cry no more~_

"I need to take this!" Stiles said getting off of his chair and walking out the door, ignoring the eyes that were locked on him.

_"Stiles! We need help."_

"With what? Where are you guys?"

_"Vamps, a whole nest of them has kids captured. We need one more man."_

"Okay, text me your location. I'll be over in about 30 minutes." Stiles said hitting the disconnected button and hopping in his jeep, not bothering to tell his pack where he was going.

* * *

"What the hell is a vamp?" Erica asked when Stiles conversation was over and the jeep revved away.

"Did he mean a vampire?" Isaac asked worried.

"I wonder who he was talking to." Scott mused.

"Let's follow his, and see." Jackson said walking out of the house, with the rest of the Pack following him.

"Why would Stiles come here?" Lydia asked wrinkling her nose at the half falling apart building just outside Beacon Hills.

"I don't know but lets see if we can find him inside." Derek said entering the building.

* * *

"Evil son of a bitch!" Stiles yelled as he was throw against a wall.

"Stiles! You okay?" Dean yelled as he rushed to Stiles' side.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Dean look out!" Stiles said as he pushed Dean out of the way, swinging his machete and sliced the vampire's head clean off.

"Nice one." Dean said impressed.

"Come on, before more come." Sammy said grabbing a duffle bad and running down the hallway with Stiles, Dean.

* * *

The pack had come in moments after Stiles killed the vampire so all they saw the detached dead and bleeding body. Lydia and Erica both covered their mouths to keep bile down and quickly ran after and the Pack following the 3 silently.

As Sam, Dean, and Stiles walked down the long hallway, the Hale Pack was whispering to each other.

"Scott, has Stiles ever talked about those two?" Derek asked nodding his head towards Sam and Dean who were flanking either side of the younger man.

"Not that I know of, I haven't heard of them until today." Scott replied.

* * *

"Sam you take the kids and lead them outside. Stiles and I will find the leader." Dean said as they walked into a room with a bunch of kids in cages in it, all pale and blood dried on their necks.

"Are you sure, Dean?" Sam asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Come on Stiles, lets get going." Dean said as he continued walking out of the room.

"How are we going to get around this guy?" Erica asked.

"Stay in the shadows and keep low." Derek said moving alone the wall, all ninja like.

"Stiles! Look out!" Dean grabbed Stiles around the waist and out of the way of a falling chunk of wood from the ceiling, creating a barrier between the hunter and the pack.

* * *

"Now how are we going to follow him? Isaac asked.

"We're not. Let's go back to Stiles' house and wait until he gets home and ask him about it." Derek growled, turning around annoyed.

"Great! Now how are we going to get out?" Dean asked frustrated as he kicked the wood.

"Let's just work on finding the leader, then we can worry about getting out." Stiles said dusting off his clothes.

"Fine. Don't have to be a bitch about it." Dean said dusting off his clothes also.

"Ha-ha! Thanks for saving me though." Stiles said handing Dean his bag.

"Just returning the favor." Dean said before he heard a loud pitch scream.

"Come on!" Dean said running toward the sound with Stiles hot on his heels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Who the hell are the Winchesters? **

**When Stiles get's a call from the Winchester during a Pack meeting, Stiles has to go out and help the Winchester's deal with the 'Supernatural'. Leaving the Pack confused on who the Winchesters are. Adopted from Wait. .YOU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Teen Wolf or anything other than my own made up plot.**

**Chapter 2**

_3__rd__ POV_

* * *

"Oh my God, Stiles! What happened to you?" Lydia shouted as Stiles walked walked in his house. He was dusty, some of his clothes were ripped and there was blood splattered on his clothes, not his mind you. He had gotten a bit too close when Dean took out the leader Vamp.

"Nothing. Why are you guys here?" He asked going into his kitchen, grabbing a beer and popping off the cap like a natural since it was out of habit. Scott stared at his friend wide eyed, he had seen Stiles drink once, but it had never happened again.

"We overhead your conversation before you left and we wanted to know what a vamp nest was." Erica said looking at Stiles carefully.

"Um, a vamp nest. Is. Um. It's. Um-"

"How the hell did you guys manage to hear a conversation, if Stiles was outside and you guys was inside." Dean asked loudly, walking in and swiping Stiles' beer from his hand.

"Oh shit." Stiles muttered slapping my forehead.

"Stiles. Is their something your not telling us?" Sam asked, looming over the smaller teen.

"No? Um. Hey, look at the time! Man, what a day! I'm tired! Sam. Dean. You guys know where the guest rooms are. Um, goodnight?" Stiles said trying to rush to the stairs.

"Hold on a minute Abdulkareem*. What are you not telling us?" Dean said crossing his arms over chest while Sam blocked the stairs.

"Did you have to use my actual name? You could have said "Stiles" or "Winchester" or maybe even "Dumbass"! You know I hate my real name!" Stiles growled annoyed before he noticed Derek's expression.

"Did you say Winchester? As in the most feared hunters in the entire world, Winchester?" Derek asked with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Yes." Stiles said looking at the ground.

"What? How do you know about hunters?" Sammy asked stepping back and taking out a gun.

"Um. Well you see. They. I'm-"

"Stiles enough with the rambling!" Dean yelled, he never had any patience.

"Come on, Dean, I thought John thought you better!" Stiles' dad explained rolling his eyes as he entered the room.

"Oh here we go." Stiles buried his face in his hand.

"They are werewolf's. Come on, why would a grown man hang around with teens for anyway." The sheriff said plainly.

"Stiles you hang around werewolf's! Why would you! They don't have control-" Dean started sounding outraged.

"Dean! These people are different then the other werewolf's we've hunted! They learned how to keep control! Trust me! If they didn't I would have killed them all ready!" Stiles yelled back at Dean.

'Man, I shouldn't have said that!' Stiles thought right after.

"Stiles. You're a hunter? But. Why didn't you tell us?" Scott asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"If I told you guys I was a hunter, you would have kicked me out of the Pack or worse. I don't even hunt anymore unless it around here or Sam and Dean really needed the help which has been a lot recently."

"How do you know the Winchesters?" Boyd demanded.

"I'm their dad's brother." Stiles' dad said.

"So. Your a hunter also?" Scott asked with a hurt expression on his face.

"Yeah. I'm sorry we never told you! It's just. Well we kind of wanted to forget about that part of our lives. Usually when people find out that the "supernatural" exist and that we hunter them, they usually end up dead." Stiles explained in a sad voice.

"…I forgive you dude." Scott blew air out loudly.

"Thanks Scotty. Still friends?"

"Till the end." Stiles and Scott bumped fists. Dean and Sam watched at the friendship in awe and some anger.

"And you knew about this?" Dean asked looking at his uncle.

"I was against it at first, but I found out they don't hurt people like the other werewolf's we've hunted." His uncle said sternly.

"God I need a drink!" Dean said walking up the stairs to the guest bedroom with Sam following, silently agreeing he too needed a drink.

"Is he always like that?" Erica asked.

"Sadly yes." Stiles said putting his feet up on the coffee table.

* * *

_*Yea I didn't know Stiles' first name so I went and found a very weird name and now its Stiles' name! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Who the hell are the Winchesters? **

**When Stiles get's a call from the Winchester during a Pack meeting, Stiles has to go out and help the Winchester's deal with the 'Supernatural'. Leaving the Pack confused on who the Winchesters are. Adopted from Wait. .YOU**

**So this is the last chapter written by Wait. .YOU. It's very short but from this chapter onwards its all my own plot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Teen Wolf or anything other than my own made up plot.**

**Chapter 3**

_3__rd__ POV_

* * *

"So Stiles. How long have you know about the supernatural?" Allison asked.

"Since I was five." Stiles said with out missing a beat.

"Why so young?" Derek asked.

"I walked into my room one afternoon and there was this hairy thing standing there and it almost killed me. I later learned it was a werewolf, not you're kind this one didn't remember it human life when it changed, and my dad had to come in and kill it. After he did he killed it, he explained to me what is was and what his real family job was." Stiles said crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot.

"Have you ever killed before?" Isaac asked softly sitting across from Stiles.

"Yes. But I didn't want to. If we let them live they would have kept killing." Stiles said looking at the ground. "Sometimes the colour bleeds through and you have to make a call and live with what comes from it."

"Do you have any other supernatural allies?" Lydia asked.

"Yes."

"What kind?" Derek questioned curious about the other supernaturals out there.

"A angel, a vampire, and a demon once." Stiles said smirking at the memory of Rudy. "That Demon put Lydia to shame!" Stiles said laughing.

"I doubt that!" Lydia said rolling her eyes, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"It is true. Ask Sam and Dean!" Stiles laughing.

"What's the angel's name?" Scott asked.

"Castiel. Or Cas." Stiles said standing up.

"What's the matter?" Cas said popping out of nowhere.

"What the hell?!" Scott yelled jumping up golden eyed looking at Cas.

"Hey, Scott! Calm down! That's just Cas." Turning to look at said angel. "Cas I thought we talked about this! You need to stop just popping into places!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Who the hell are the Winchesters? **

**When Stiles get's a call from the Winchester during a Pack meeting, Stiles has to go out and help the Winchester's deal with the 'Supernatural'. Leaving the Pack confused on who the Winchesters are. Adopted from Wait. .YOU**

**So from this chapter onwards its all my own plot line!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Teen Wolf or anything other than my own made up plot.**

**Chapter 4**

3rd POV

* * *

"I am sorry Stiles, I just thought my assistance was needed since you are surrounded with werewolves. Shall I take them out?" Cas asked as he squinted around the room, being able to see the wolves in each of the wolves.

"No Cas, this is the Hale pack and they are friends. I am part of their pack so there is no reason to take them out. You have been hanging out with Dean too much." Stiles informed the angel rolling his eyes and Cas relaxed nodding at the wolves who stared at him.

"So there is no fight here."

"That's right Cas, no fight. So how goes it?" Stiles tilted his head.

"Lucifer is out of hell and the arch angels are going insane because Dean won't say yes to let Michael take over his body, so things are going to hell very quickly." Cas said bluntly and Stiles face palmed when he heard gasps from the pack.

"Lucifer? As in the devil?" Allison asked horrified.

"That would be the one. Cas I think we need to have another lesson on when its alright to blab things like that out." Stiles told the angel who blinked confused at the teen who just patted his arm.

"Explain." Jackson growled stalking towards Stiles, before Stiles could react Cas was at his neck, his angel blade against his throat.

"Don't take another step." The angel threatened and all the wolves were down in defensive stances, eyes flashing some fangs growing.

"I'm getting too old for this." The sheriff yawned before leaving the room with Stiles glaring at him.

"Thanks dad." Stiles called out after him, his dad just flipped him off. "Cas, calm down. Jackson is a dick but he won't seriously hurt me." Stiles stepped towards Cas and Jackson.

"I can not allow harm befall you Stiles. Remember you are the key to stop Lucifer." Cas lectured again dropping a bombshell on the pack.

"The key to stopping the devil?" Scott gapped at his friend, Derek looked at Stiles with new interest and was that respect?

"We SERIOUSLY need to have another lesson Cas." Stiles shook his head before placing a hand on the angel's arm. "He isn't going to hurt me Cas, you know I can take care of myself. Sam and Dean are upstairs, go talk with them." Cas retreated from Jackson, sending all the wolves a threatening glance before he walked up with the stairs, his trench coat billowing out behind him.

"I think we need some more answers Stiles." Erica spoke up when the angel was gone.

"What blade did he hold on me?" Jackson asked slightly worried.

"An angel blade, it is the only weapon that can kill arch angel assholes. Sam, Dean, all the angels and I have one. I guess I should give you all the basics of what hunting is." Stiles fell back onto his couch and looked up at the others, pulling his own angel blade out and his demon killing one. He gestured the demon blade at the group.

"This one kills any demon. Demons are from hell clearly and the only way they can take form one earth is by taking over a human's body. You can tell someone has been taken over when they have the ability to throw you into a wall with a flick of their wrist or when their eyes go pure black." Stiles explained to the wolves who were eating it all up, Lydia was nodding along. "The human has no control over when their body gets taken over, they can't even remember what happened when they are taken over, just flashes every so often."

"You sound like you know from experience." Boyd said not liking where this was going.

"I have been taken over by a demon, it is not fun. Meg is an annoying bitch of a demon that took over my body. Sam, Dean and Bobby managed to grab me and forced Meg out of me, that is how I got this scar on my arm." Stiles turned his forearm to show the pack a circle with a line through it seared onto his skin. The 3 girls gasped and Scott traced it with his index finger as a growl built up on his throat. "After then we got tattoo's on our chests that stop demons from taking us over."

"Can we see?" Isaac asked quietly.

Stiles froze up. "I don't think you want to see."

"It's that bad?" Erica asked. "We've seen wounds before Stiles."

"Stiles show them." Sam spoke as he came back into the room. Stiles looked up at his cousin eyebrows raised. "They deserve to see if they want to understand."

"Alright, how's Dean doing?" Stiles conceded.

"He's…Dealing." Sam chuckled and Stiles joined in.

"He's always dealing. Okay guys, brace yourselves, I did warn you." Stiles stood up and pulled off his hoodie and then his plaid shirt and slowly pulled off his T-shirt. He had closed his eyes so he won't see the faces of his pack, he could hear their gasp's and 'oh god's.' He knew he had the demon tattoo and the one Cas put on his ribs to prevent angels from finding him. He also had a bunch of scars from battles, and some vampire bites, the largest one from Gordon on his collarbone.

"Oh Stiles." Allison muttered.

"It's not that bad. You should see Dean and Sam's scars." Sam shook his head as he sipped his beer as the teen pulled his shirts back on.

"What is the other tattoo for on your ribs?" Erica asked quietly.

"Cas gave them to us, it is to prevent other angels from finding us which is for sure good." Stiles said, he noticed Isaac looked paler than usual so he got up and sat beside the teen and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, I'm fine, I always get through it like you did." He reassured the boy who dropped his head onto Stiles' shoulder and nodded silently. Stiles could feel the teen sniffing him; just reassuring himself that Stiles was indeed there. Stiles felt someone tugging his arm; he looked over to see Scott giving him his famous hurt puppy look.

"I saw you limping, I thought I smelt blood on you, but I ignored it and I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it." Scott belated himself and Stiles patted his curly hair.

"I'm just glad you didn't bring it up, I would have had to lie and you would have known and well it wouldn't have turned out well. Why do you think I was so good with you being bitten by Peter?" Stiles informed him.

"If you knew I was turning into a wolf, why didn't you just kill me off?" Scott asked confused and Sam leaned forward wanting to hear the answer to this as well.

"We have been friends since ever, even with all the hunter crap we were still friends. I did do research and I did help you through your 1st full moon and I saw how much you fought and how still normal you were. Just more Allison focused mind you, but you were still normal. That's why I didn't kill you." Stiles said and Scott hugged his waist and buried his head against his side, he too was sniffing at him but Stiles again knew why.

"Huh, you're turning soft on us Stiles?" Sam teased and Stiles flipped him off causing the taller man to laugh.

"You're just jealous."

"Oh I am very jealous you have 2 male werewolves attached to your side, sniffing you." Sam smirked and Stiles made a face at his cousin.

"When you say it like that…" Stiles grumbled and Sam laughed again.

"Stiles, we need to talk." Dean said from his place leaning against the railing.

"Yeah okay Dean." Stiles groaned and removed himself from the death grips the 2 wolves had on him before he bounced up the stairs with Sam right behind him. "I have a bad feeling." Stiles grumbled to Sam who shook his head having the same feeling.

"Yeah I know." He shot a glance back at the silent pack of wolves in the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Who the hell are the Winchesters? **

**When Stiles get's a call from the Winchester during a Pack meeting, Stiles has to go out and help the Winchester's deal with the 'Supernatural'. Leaving the Pack confused on who the Winchesters are. Adopted from Wait. .YOU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Teen Wolf or anything other than my own made up plot.**

**Chapter 5**

**3rd POV**

* * *

"So who didn't see that coming?" Allison spoke up once Sam and Stiles disappeared up stairs.

"Me." Everyone chorused.

"I had no idea that Stiles was related to the Winchesters, to the most feared hunters." Derek ran his hands down his face.

"I heard my father talk about them once." Allison said thinking back. "Even he fears them." When Papa Argent was scared of someone they were badasses.

"What did they do to make them so feared?" Boyd turned to Derek who leaned back against the wall.

"They kill everything supernatural, Sam and Dean's father John made quite the name for himself while on a mission to find one certain demon. I heard he died and then his son popped up and took over the family name. I do remember something from when I was little. A man and his young son came to my family's house one day, asking for permission to live peacefully in Beacon Hills. I don't remember much, but I knew the man said his wife died and he and his son just wanted to live in a peaceful place. He was a retired hunter and the fact he was asking a werewolf family without trying to kill them was a big gesture so my family let them stay." Derek explained thinking back, trying to remember more but he couldn't, as he was young back then.

"You are correct Derek." The Sheriff sighed as he re-entered the room and sat in his own, worn out black leather armchair. "That man was me, I was much younger and handsomer then mind you." He chuckled sadly.

"What happened?" Scott asked quietly looking at the man who he grew up by, not at all looking like the man who he thought he was.

"Please don't think any different of me and my son after you hear…" The Sheriff stared down each one of the teens in the room, each nodding in agreement. "When Stiles was around 8 months old, a demon known as Azazel or Yellow Eyes came into his room and fed Stiles his demon blood before killing my wife and then setting the house on fire. I saved Stiles; god knows I tried to save my wife. I just froze when I saw her dead attached to the ceiling dripping blood…" The Sheriff trailed off as he shuddered and the pack felt sick to their stomachs, each girl had burrowed into a different male.

* * *

Allison into Scott, Lydia into Jackson, Erica into Boyd and Derek had his hand clamped on Isaac's shaking shoulder. "Ahem, sorry to paint that picture, anyways Stiles isn't the only child's whose mother died like this. My brother's wife Mary died like this and a lot of other people's mothers died as well and they all gained physic abilities. Sam can see visions of the future while Stiles has telekinesis and they both have super human strength after drinking human blood. Stiles has an extra power that gives him the ability to close the devil back into hell, the problem is he uh… Has yet to develop it completely."

"Anyways I'm getting off topic, I took Stiles and ran. We arrived here and I did a little digging I found the Hales were living here peacefully. I came to talk with them and you Derek played with Stiles while your family heard me out, they gave clearance to live in Beacon Hills and as part of the police force I kept them off the animal attacks and everything was peaceful, well until the fire and well you all know the rest." The Sheriff finished and glanced up at the stairs, his son, nephews and their angel buddy had yet to reappear from the guest room. He looked back at the pack and saw the girls were close to tears and they all were shaken up. He guessed they all had no idea what was Stiles' real history was.

"I had no idea." Derek mumbled totally blown away.

"You were young at the time and Stiles didn't know until he met that werewolf. I had no choice but to tell him and I kept explaining as he got older and older." The Sheriff sighed running a hand down his face.

"How did Sam, Dean and Castiel come into the picture?" Lydia asked leaning forward onto her knees.

"Yeah that was quite the story…" The Sheriff laughed shakily.

* * *

"I'll take over story time now dad." Stiles said as he came down the stairs, looking more ruffled than he did when he went up. "You must be getting tried after going down memory lane. I'll take over now." Stiles squished himself in between Derek and Scott on the couch. Scott cuddled up to his best friend still shocked about his past.

"If you are sure son." The Sheriff leaned back content to not having to explain anymore.

"Yeah I got this covered. So I met Sam and Dean a few summers ago, Scott you remember when I left for a family road trip?" Scott nodded and his mouth popped open as he put two and two together. "Well I was out after dark on night when well… A vampire came out of now where throwing me into a wall before telling me that my blood smelt good because it was special and I would be a great addition to his nest. Then before the vamp could bite me, her head was chopped off and there standing in their badass glory was Dean and Sam who after came to the police station the next day they knew my dad and the family bonding started. After a long night I found out more about the supernatural and how Sam and I shared the same demon blood problem. They took it upon themselves to train me as a hunter and we went on a road trip killing demons, trying to save the world and all. That's when Castiel made his appearance known and explained my big destiny to us and they finally explained to me how the devil was out of hell and Sam and Dean were vassals to Lucifer and Michael and how I was some big key to stopping everything. Then the summer was over and I came back to school and then the whole Peter biting Scott and Derek going Alpha and the Jackson events happened. I didn't really have to time to worry about the rest of the world at the time, when I said I was up all night studying or playing video games I was really out killing any supernatural creature that was sent to find me and my father. I'm sorry if you all think differently of me after hearing about my past." Stiles hung his head slightly, fidgeting nervously, praying that they would accept him or else the deal he made with Dean was going to go down the hole and he would leave Beacon Hills.


	6. Chapter 6

**Who the hell are the Winchesters? **

**When Stiles get's a call from the Winchester during a Pack meeting, Stiles has to go out and help the Winchester's deal with the 'Supernatural'. Leaving the Pack confused on who the Winchesters are. Adopted from Wait. .YOU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Teen Wolf or anything other than my own made up plot.**

**Chapter 6**

**3rd POV**

* * *

_~Flashback~ _

"_What's the problem Deany?" Stiles plopped himself down on the edge of one of the beds. Stiles noted that Cas had pulled his disappearing act yet again._

"_How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Dean rolled his eyes and Sam covered his mouth to stop a snort coming out as Stiles made a face at the older man. _

"_We aren't here to discuss nicknames I take it?" Stiles crossed his arms. _

"_No, we are here to talk about your little 'pack' downstairs." Dean pointed from Stiles to the door leading back downstairs. _

"_What about them?" Stiles asked getting very defensive, his eyes narrowing. _

"_I don't like this." Dean stated plainly. _

"_Deal with it Dean." Stiles retorted as he stood up, fists clenching at his side. _

"_Why the hell are you with these monsters?" Dean snapped._

"_Don't call them that! They are NOT monsters!" Stiles defended, his eyes flashing dangerously. _

"_They are what we hunt! How could you befriend them! You know what his kind does!" Dean started to get angrier and angrier, Stiles could tell it in his tone of voice._

"_They are different! I have been with them for every step of the way! They are NOT monsters and they are a different kind of werewolves. They don't become mindless killing machines that can't even remember their human sides. They ARE different! They are also my friends, my pack if you will and I don't care if we are family, they are important in my life and I will not stand down if you try to get to them." Stiles said angrily, the light fixtures on the ceiling started to sway quickly back and forth. _

"_Whoa, Stiles! Calm down cousin!" Sam rushed over to him, placing a heavy hand on his chest. "Don't lose yourself!" _

_Stiles closed his eyes and exhaled a few times and the light fixtures stopped swinging. _

"_Sorry, I just get defensive I guess." Stiles shrugged and Sam clapped his shoulder. _

"_Yeah, we can see that." Dean huffed running a hand down his face. _

"_Don't call them monsters and I won't lose control." Stiles gave Dean his bitch face (He had time to perfect it). _

"_Yeah-Yeah, fine. I will make you a deal Stiles. If you go down there and tell your 'pack' everything about what we, what you do and if they accept you after all that shit including you being the key for stopping the devil himself. If they accept you then you can stay and everything will keep on spinning and we will not gank your little pack. If they don't then you are going to pack up and come with us and if they try to find us then I will put some silver into them myself. Deal?" Dean offered._

"…_. Deal." Stiles shook Dean's hand before stalking out of the room and heading downstairs. _

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

"So…" Stiles literally twiddled his thumbs; he had his eyes looking downwards.

"So you are part of some huge save the world plot and you're part of some feared hunter family, so what? You are still Stiles." Scott shrugged his shoulders, slinging his arm over his best friend's shoulder.

"Yeah I don't think anything has changed." Allison agreed.

"You are still the same old spazz." Jackson smirked.

"Well its good to know you won't get yourself killed during the moon." Derek grumbled.

"I'm fine with it." Boyd crossed his arms.

"Oh so little Stiles is a big bad hunter now, well good to know you are on our side. You really are batman." Erica punched his shoulder.

"So since you are a hunter, that means you know a lot about mythology and everything. Mind teaching me about some different sorts of species." Lydia asked very interested.

"You can protect yourself?" Isaac asked and Stiles nodded. "Good, I'm okay with that."

"Thank god, thank you all SO much." Stiles let out a breath of air as he ran his hand up into his spiked up hair.

"Why would we think any different of you? Why was that so important?" Scott asked confused.

"I uh, made a deal with Dean. If you all accepted me then everything will be normal and they will leave you all alone, if not then well… I would pack up and leave with them and if you all tried to find me then they would pump you all full of silver bullets." Stiles trailed off.

"What right does he have to make a deal like this?" Scott asked outraged.

"Its fine Scott, everything is fine. He may come off as a badass but he is a big softie." Stiles grinned.

"Don't go ruining my reputation now little cuz." Dean groaned from the stairs as he walked down with Sam.

"It's what he does." Sam grinned as he ruffled Stiles' hair who swatted the offending hand away. "You should know that, after a whole summer with him and everything." Sam looked over at his brother who rolled his eyes going to the kitchen to grab a beer.

"I just can't believe this." Scott groaned as he fell backwards onto the couch beside his best friend.

"Dude, how do you think I felt when I found out about all this? At least you have me with my killer research skills, fixed to perfection thanks to Sam over here." Stiles nudged his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, have I thanked you for that?" Scott asked seriously.

"Not that I recall, after all once you turned we had the crazy alpha Peter to deal with and Kate-No offence Allison- going insane on us and then the whole Jackson turns into a giant lizard ordeal and now the Alpha pack. So the answer is no." Stiles raised his eyebrow.

"Well then, thank you SO much Stiles." Scott pulled his friend into a huge werewolf hug.

"No problem bud." Stiles patted his friend's shoulder.

"Wow I thought we had a lot going on. How the hell did we miss this town?" Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"Well we had the whole 'Lucifer breaking out of Hell' fiasco to deal with, so it is only fair that you guys missed our little town." Stiles patted his cousin on the shoulder once Scott released him from his hug.

"Okay we need some more explanations." Lydia spoke up, crossing her right leg over the left one.

"What do you want to know exactly?" Dean asked as he exited the kitchen with his beer, leaning against the doorframe.

"The devil coming out of hell part." Jackson spoke up and Dean took a sip of his beer, raising his eyebrows.

"Smooth, but alright. Nerds want to take this one?" He raised his beer to his brother and cousin who both flipped up their middle fingers towards him in sync. "They have had practice doing that." Pack smirked and some coughed to cover up some giggles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Who the hell are the Winchesters? **

**When Stiles get's a call from the Winchester during a Pack meeting, Stiles has to go out and help the Winchester's deal with the 'Supernatural'. Leaving the Pack confused on who the Winchesters are. Adopted from Wait. .YOU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Teen Wolf or anything other than my own made up plot.**

**Chapter 7 **

**3****rd**** POV **

* * *

"Let's start with the basic's." Sam grabbed his own beer and tossed one to Stiles who chugged some back like an old pro.

"Since when do you drink beer? Let alone alcohol at all?" Derek asked, sounding slightly overprotective.

"Since I swiped Dean's beer after that shit storm started when Lucifer got free." Stiles shrugged. Derek just shook his head in either amazement or disbelief.

"The basic's sound like a good place to start." Allison spoke up again bringing them back to the topic at hand.

"Okay well, there are seals that well sealed the doors to the box that the devil was sealed in. We more or less helped break those seals unknowingly, Dean broke the 1st one in Hell and I broke the finally one when I killed Lilith, a demon who well send Hell Hounds after Dean and sent him to Hell." Sam gave the background.

"Now Lucifer is stuck in a decaying human body because Sam is his true vessel and Dean is Michaels-yes the Archangel-. It is a mess and a half and now I'm some huge key to stopping the devil himself. Oh so much fun." Stiles rolled his eyes. "That pretty much sums it up, well what is going on now at least." Stiles finished off and clinked bottles with his taller cousin.

"Just another day." Sam grinned in agreement.

"Wow and here I thought our town was messed up." Isaac whistled.

"Oh this is nothing." Stiles waved his hand dismissively.

"So those nightmares aren't from the alpha pack and all that shit?" Scott asked quietly.

"How did you?" Stiles stuttered startled.

"Dude I came over to talk to you one night and you well you were in the middle of a nightmare clearly. I tried to wake you up, but you were knocked out." Scott explained in a small voice.

"Crap, I had no idea." Stiles exhaled.

"You were still having those nightmares?" Dean spoke up worried.

"Why didn't you tell us Stiles?" Sam asked concerned.

"We have enough problems to deal with, my personal nightmares are nothing to worry about." Stiles tried to explain.

"Stiles you know we worry about you." Sam started, Stiles held up his hand before standing up placing his bottle on the coffee table.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys, I can take care of myself? Nightmares included!" Stiles grabbed his jacket and headed towards the front door, grabbing the car keys.

"Stiles wait!" Scott stood up; Sam placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's just needs some space. Let him walk it off." Sam said wisely, they all heard the purr of an engine and the skidding of wheels.

"Son of a bitch! He took my baby!" Dean cried outraged as he looked outside at the disappearing tail end of his impala.

"Ah he's going through his teenage rebellion phase, but I didn't think he had a death wish." Sam shook his head at the crazy teen who was driving off in Dean's prized possession.

"Damnit Stiles." Dean muttered before going for another beer.

"That's his way of showing he cares." Sam whispered to the pack.

"Shuddup!" Dean snapped form the kitchen and the pack snickered.

* * *

Stiles had parked the Impala and turned off the engine. He looked at the familiar interior and took in the smell of leather and gunpowder.

"I must have a death wish." Stiles muttered as he realized what he had just done. "Dean is going to roast me alive." He exited the car; he turned from locking it and was slammed up against the door, a hand around his throat.

"No roasting people alive is my specialty." The man chuckled.

"Lucifer." The teen gasped out.

"Hello again little hunter Stiles. I have a test I want you to complete for me." Lucifer smiled widely before he applied more pressure. Black spots filled Stiles' vision before his eyes rolled up in his head and he became limp in the grasp of the devil himself.

"I should leave a calling card for Sam and Dean." Lucifer mused, tucking Stiles under one of his arms with his free hand he snapped and all the trees around the parked car caught fire and a black scorch ring appeared around the Impala.

"I'll see you soon boys." Lucifer grinned before snapping his fingers again and both him and Stiles disappeared.

* * *

Scott's burrow scrunched up and he glanced over at Derek who had straightened up, a tight expression on his face.

"Something is wrong." Isaac spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked looking at the young werewolf.

"A scent suddenly disappeared…" Isaac tried to explain.

"It's Stiles' scent." Derek stated as he pulled himself up to his full size.

"It's wrong, it was covered by decaying flesh and now its gone and a burnt smell has replaced it." Scott explained. "We need to find him!"

"What? Are you sure?" Sam asked shooting up from his place.

"I know Stiles' scent the best out of everyone's, trust me he is in trouble." Scott darted his eyes over to the tall hunter.

"His scent stopped at the park when the burning smell took over, we need to go there." Derek ordered and his entire group of beta's nodded, getting ready.

"I guess we have to take Stiles' piece of crap jeep, he better not have burnt my car." Dean grumbled grabbing Stiles' weirdly bent keys, he gave them a look and tucked that away in his mind as he and Sam headed out the door. Dean looked into the back of the jeep and let out a laugh.

"What?" Sam asked raising his eyebrow, walking over to his brother, he too looked into the back of the jeep and laughed out loud.

"He plays lacrosse?" Dean chortled.

"Why does he have two sticks then?" Sam asked, he picked up the two sticks. "Huh, smart kid. This one is a normal lacrosse stick and this one has demon and angel blocking symbols all over it and it is made out of a mix of iron and silver. The lace on the net seems to have a fine powder that is rock salt, he really is thinking ahead." Sam gave Stiles credit before placing the sticks back into the jeep.

"Well we trained him well." Dean said sounding proud before he climbed into the drivers seat, his brother in the passenger seat. Dean almost groaned at the pathetic sound of the engine as he pulled out of the driveway and followed the pack of teens who were all running down the street, minus the girls who were in Jackson's Porsche following behind them.

"Well let's follow some wolves. Never thought I would say that, this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Dean shook his head; finally they reached the park to see the Impala parked in a scorched ring and the surrounding trees were burnt and smoldering.

"This doesn't look good at all." Sam observed.

"Nothing ever looks good when there is fire involved." Dean grumbled as they parked the Jeep and joined the pack who was staring at the scene with different levels of confusion.

"Any idea what happened?" Scott asked the two brothers.

"Looks like hell fire." Dean examined the marks by his unharmed car.

"Shit, I have a bad feeling." Scott ran a hand through his hair.

"Cas we could use some angel mojo here." Dean looked up at the sky, a gush of wind whipped around the park as Cas appeared beside Dean.

"Hey Cas, Stiles has gone missing and we could use some help." Dean brought him up to speed.

"I know, I have tracked him to a warehouse outside the city. He has been taken by my brother." Cas said in disgust.

"Lucifer?" Sam asked anger seeping into his tone.

"The Devil has Stiles?" Isaac squeaked and Cas nodded seriously.

"He seems to be watching something happening. I have a bad feeling, I can bring you all to the outside of the warehouse, but from there you are on your own. Everyone hold on." Cas said, he closed his eyes and another gush of wind ran through the parking lot and no one was left there just a swirl of leaves in the wind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Who the hell are the Winchesters? **

**When Stiles get's a call from the Winchester during a Pack meeting, Stiles has to go out and help the Winchester's deal with the 'Supernatural'. Leaving the Pack confused on who the Winchesters are. Adopted from Wait. .YOU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Teen Wolf or anything other than my own made up plot.**

**Chapter 8**

**3rd POV **

* * *

"I hate when he does that." Dean pulled himself off the ground. Cas had fulfilled his promise the whole group was outside of a warehouse on the edge of town and the hunter's duffle bags were at their feet full with weapons.

"He does that a lot I take it." Boyd rubbed his head slightly annoyed before he helped Erica up onto her feet.

"Yeah, only Stiles think's it's a rush. Speaking of let's get him back." Dean and Sam started to arm themselves, Lydia took a few knives from Sam and Allison grabbed a crossbow away from Dean, slinging the quiver over her shoulder much to the look Dean was giving her.

"You aren't the only hunters out there." She said simply as the wolves, well wolfed out.

"How are we going to do this?" Isaac looked at his Alpha.

"We are going to walk in the front door." Dean said before he kicked down the door in front of him.

"That works I suppose." Derek nodded at his pack; they all went in after the two brothers.

The pack and the hunter brothers fanned out around the warehouse room. It was silent before a loud scream pierced the silence.

"Stiles?" Scott whispered at the others. Dean nodded at them all and they moved towards the only door in the warehouse. Derek kicked it in this time, giving Dean a smirk, the hunter rolled his eyes before they all entered to the room and froze. Lucifer was lounging on a broken piece of debris watching the show with amusement. Stiles was forced kneeling in the middle of the room, a man with pure black eyes had his wrist against Stiles' mouth, red was dripping down the sides of his open mouth, the teens hands were bound behind his back.

"STILES!" The saviors cried, the demon laughed and shoved Stiles onto his back and stepped backwards.

"Here to watch the show then?" Lucifer smirked.

"What does he mean?" Allison asked fearfully.

"Watch and learn little huntress." Lucifer chuckled.

Stiles pulled himself up into a sitting position, his muscles strained and the bounds broke into pieces. He pulled himself up onto his feet, his eyes flashing almost black.

"Shouldn't have done that." Stiles growled. "I hope you have fun in hell again." With those words he raised his hand and made his fingers curled inwards, the demon started to jerk, his hand going up to his throat as it started to constrict and the demon started to gag.

"Stiles stop! Don't!" Sam cried starting to head towards his cousin, but he jerked backwards from an invisible blow.

"Stay back Sam, don't interfere! This bastard deserves to burn." Stiles hissed; his head turned a tad to glare at his taller cousin.

"Stiles, this is not the way! Let the power go!" Sam cried, trying to calm Stiles down.

"Why should I? I have this beautiful power that can destroy any demon that comes across. I love having this power, it doesn't make me feel useless for once in my life." Stiles rolled his eyes and tightened his grip and the demon started to convulse.

"I know it feels like that now, but trust me I have been there. This is not the way. Remember Ruby? How well did that end for me?" Sam reminded him, making Stiles pause up and loosen his grip on the demon's throat.

"I saw the aftereffects of it." Stiles said slowly as the darkness in his eyes started to recede.

"I'm not letting you off the hook that easily." Lucifer growled as he snapped his fingers. The demon lunged forward, grabbing Stiles by his throat and forced his bloody wrist at Stiles' mouth once more. He lost control for a second thus letting his cousins and his pack run towards him. Derek ripped the demon off of Stiles who fell backwards, eyes black again and blood dripping down his chin. Scott and Isaac were at his side in an instant checking him over and wiping the blood off of his skin while Dean and Sam aimed their weapons towards Lucifer. Who stood up and brushed his jeans off before giving a mock bow towards the group.

"Ah too bad that we had to cut our show short. I am interested in seeing what the littlest Winchester can do with some demon blood, but until next time. I'll see you soon Sammy." The Lucifer said dramatically before disappearing in a gust of hell fire.

"I hate angels, fallen or otherwise." Dean seethed before he and Sam rushed over to Stiles who was being helped up by Scott and Isaac.

"You okay kid?" Dean asked touching his shoulder.

"I will be I guess… Sorry I ran off… Can we talk later, I think I am going to pass ou…" Stiles eyes rolled up into the back of his head and went limp in his pack friends arms.

"I got him, we should just get him back into his room." Derek said as he hoisted the unconscious teen into his arms. Dean looked like he was going to object but Sam elbowed him.

"Thank you Derek." Sam said for both of them while Dean nursed his ribs.

"Lets get out of here, this place gives me the creeps." Lydia shuddered and herded the group out of the warehouse.

"Er how are we going to get back into the city? I mean the wolves here can run, but the rest of us mortals have no way to get back." Lydia spoke up once more once the group was outside.

"Good question, think Cas can come whisk us away again?" Allison glanced at the brothers.

"I wouldn't bet on it, lets start walking." Dean shouldered his bag and started to walk, hands in his pockets and brother at his side.

"I have a feeling things are about to get more interesting around here." Erica mumbled to Boyd who nodded warily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Who the hell are the Winchesters? **

**When Stiles get's a call from the Winchester during a Pack meeting, Stiles has to go out and help the Winchester's deal with the 'Supernatural'. Leaving the Pack confused on who the Winchesters are. Adopted from Wait. .YOU**

**Fallenqueen2: So I have had this one done for a while, I like being done the next chapter before I post the pervious one but it is busy for me now and I might not be able to do that so here is one to hold you over.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Teen Wolf or anything other than my own made up plot.**

**Chapter 9**

**3****rd**** POV **

* * *

"How long do you think Stiles will be out for?" Scott asked Sam worried once they finally got back to Stiles' house and they laid the teen on his bed in his messy bedroom.

"Well." Sam sighed crossing his arms. "It all depends on how much demon blood he ingested and how much power he used."

Scott held back his flinch at Sam's choice of wording, his eyes drifting to the bed that held his best friend whose father was wiping dried blood off his son's chin and lips.

"Maybe we should go downstairs, I have a feeling that Dean and Derek are glaring each other down." Sam suggested and Scott nodded, the two men whose names started with S went down to visit the two hotheaded men whose names started with D.

"This should be fun." Scott muttered and Sam laughed, agreeing.

* * *

"Ugh, ow my head hurts." Stiles groaned as his eyes fluttered open before he squeezed them closed at the harshness of the lights.

"How you feeling sport?" His father asked tentatively, rubbing off the last of the dried demon blood from his mouth.

"Like someone took a jackhammer to my head and set it on high." Stiles rubbed his forehead slowly sitting up, his dad helping him. "What happened?" He groaned once he was properly propped against his pillows.

"They say Lucifer captured you and forced you to drink demon blood and well you know what happens there…" His dad explained slowly and Stiles groaned once more before rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah I do… Did you know if any of them saw?" Stiles asked, swallowing hard.

"They brought you back so…yes I assume they did." The Sheriff said slowly again.

"Awe damn." Stiles ran his hand through his hair. "Dad…How the hell am I suppose to explain this to them? I'm so confused and I don't want to involve them anymore… Dad please… I need some help." Stiles bowed his head, feeling his eyes stinging. His father smiled lightly before running his hands through his son's hair.

"Stiles, I think that only you can help yourself out of this. Just know that we all will behind your choice. If the pack really cares about you then they will respect your choice." His father said softly.

"Yeah I know… I-I have an idea, but I don't think the pack will agree with it. Sam and Dean will be thrilled mind you, more or less." Stiles spoke quietly.

"I see where you are going with this. I will stand by your decision, want me to grab your duffel from the basement?" His father asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, thanks dad."

"Family road trip?"

"Family road trip."

"I'll send them up."

"Thanks dad."

"Anytime son." He ruffled his son's hair before leaving. Stiles closed his eyes and waited till his cousins entered his room.

"Hey, how you holding up kid?" Dean asked sitting on the spinning desk chair.

"I'm alright, well as alright as I can be with the fact that the devil himself forced demon blood on me and the pack saw." Stiles rolled his eyes and Sam patted his cousin's head. "So… I have made a choice. I can't do this to the pack anymore. I can't drag them into this. So family road trip."

"Family road trip?" Sam smirked.

"Family road trip to stop the devil. Sounds like a fun bonding time if there ever was one." Dean rubbed his hands together.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked concerned. "What about your life here?"

"I love my life here don't get me wrong. I just can't deal with any of them getting in over their heads and this devil stuff is WAY over their heads. I may sound selfish but I can't let them get involved anymore. They weren't supposed to know about this part of the supernatural world. " Stiles looked down at his hands that were placed on his lap.

"I get it Stiles. I understand everything you are feeling and we will stay by your side, right Dean?" Sam said kindly rubbing his cousins head.

"Yeah, oh for sure. You got your family at your back." Dean assured.

"I got your stuff here son." The sheriff said dropping a familiar duffle bag onto the foot of Stiles' bed.

"Thanks dad." Stiles smiled. "Now comes the hard part, telling the pack and managing to get out of town and having them NOT follow me. This may be the hardest challenge I have yet to face." Stiles moaned trying not to think about it.

"Hardest challenge yet?" Dean laughed.

"Yup, these puppies are hard to shake loose." Stiles groaned dramatically.

"Oh yes, the hardest challenge ever." The Sheriff laughed agreeing.

"Let me grab a few things and we can leave today…" Stiles offered.

"Are you sure that you are alright with leaving so soon?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, the sooner we leave town the safer it will become." Stiles said and his father nodded sadly.

"That is understandable." Dean nodded and Stiles pulled himself out of bed, he threw on a new shirt and pulled on a worn leather jacket from the back of his closet. He gives his father a massive bear hug, who muttered to him to stay safe and while Stiles grabbed his duffel bag he sent his nephews a look that read 'if he gets hurt you both will die.' They both nodded briefly before Stiles straightened back up and he gave one last look around his room before heading back towards the steadied himself before heading downstairs to face his face.

* * *

"Stiles you're up! How are you feeling?" Scott asked when he saw his friend enter the room, but frowned when he saw his attrite. "Stiles why are you dressed like that?"

Stiles took a breath to steady him self. "I'm leaving." He said bluntly.

A beat of silence went across the room.

"What?" Derek was the 1st one to get his voice back.

"I'm leaving." Stiles said it again. "I can't put you guys in danger with this supernatural side of things. You have enough on your plates here and with the Argents and my dad here then you will settle this Alpha pack business. You all can live in peace, re-build the Hale house, finish high school, be first line on the team and get on the honor roll. Do normal teen wolf things and forget about the rest of the supernatural out there. That's what we do, I can't bring you guys into this anymore than you are already." Stiles explained slowly. "I'm sorry, I am leaving with Sam and Dean right now."

"Stiles!" The pack cried as Stiles ran out the front door and dove into the backseat of the impala that somehow got back to the driveway.

"Go brothers, gooooo." Stiles cried as Dean reversed out of the driveway and speed down the street and towards the border of the town.

"Well that went well." Sam laughed.

"I thought so as well. Thank god this car has some power under the hood because those wolves can run fast."

"Please, they have nothing on my baby." Dean patted the dashboard lovingly. Stiles glanced out of the back window and his heart almost broke when he saw his pack standing in the distant in the middle of the road. Scott let out a mournful howl and Stiles sunk into his seat even more.

"You did the right thing Stiles, it is better to leave them out of this." Sam turned in the seat and sent a small smile at his younger cousin.

"Yeah I think so as well, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." Stiles groaned before pushing his duffle bag onto the floor of the car and he back into his old position. "Family road trip."

"Family road trip." The two brothers at the front of the Impala chorused and Stiles let a smile grace his lips as they all fell back into their old routines from their last summer road trip.


	10. Chapter 10: Changing Channels Prt1

**Who the hell are the Winchesters? **

**When Stiles get's a call from the Winchester during a Pack meeting, Stiles has to go out and help the Winchester's deal with the 'Supernatural'. Leaving the Pack confused on who the Winchesters are. Adopted from Wait. .YOU**

**Fallenqueen2: Wow thanks SO much for the reviews, alerts and fav's! Up next is my personal favourite episodes with the Trickster who I MET IN REAL LIFE! It was a good day at supernatural con. Now Stiles has been inserted and this will be a 2 parter or maybe 3 it depends. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Teen Wolf or anything other than my own made up plot.**

**Chapter 10- Changing Channels part. 1**

**3****rd**** POV **

* * *

"Supernatural is filmed in front of a live studio audience." Stiles voice overed.

"I'm going to need a bigger mouth." Dean said as he looked at a huge sandwich. _The audience laughs._ Sam enters to cheers from the audience.

"Hey Sam, what's happening?" Dean asked cheerfully.

"Nothing much, just the end of the world." Sam places his hands on his hips. The audience laughs once more as Sam notices the sandwich.

"You're going to need a bigger mouth." He commented and Dean swished his arms in an 'I know right' gesture.

"Did someone order a doomsday meat lovers pizza?" Stiles asked as he entered the room to cheers and wolf whistles he was in a red and white pizza boy outfit, holding a box of pizza.

"Not here, I just a sandwich." Dean pointed to the plate.

"Aw dang it." Stiles placed the box down, pouting and the audience laughed.

"Hey, uh, have you done your research yet?" Sam asked his brother.

"Uh-yeah. Oh yeah, all kinds, all night." Dean said eyes darting.

"Yeah? Huh." Sam said impressed as the bathroom door opened a girl in pink lingerie leaned against the doorframe. Stiles whistled impressed along with the audience and Dean's face falls.

"Oh Dean, we have all some more 'research to do." She said smirking.

"Dean." Sam crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows.

"Damn son." Stiles chuckled.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean looked straight at the camera while the audience laughed.

* * *

_Wellington, Ohio. Two days earlier._

Stiles was avoiding looking at his phone since he knew that the pack would be nonstop texting him. He had considered throwing it out of the window on the way to Ohio, but decided against it. He was laying on the bed of a bright yellow motel room, Sam was suiting up in the bathroom to be a fed, Dean was on the foot of the other bed closer to the TV which was playing 'Dr. Sexy MD." already in his suit. Stiles was in a pair of sweats and a plain t-shirt. He wasn't old enough to even look the part of a fed, so he was staying back and doing some more research. Stiles rolled his eyes at his older cousin as he stared transfixed at the TV screen as Dr. Sexy and some nurse made out in the elevator.

"What are you watching?" Sam asked his brother as he fixed his cuffs.

"Some hospital show, Dr. Sexy MD." Dean said looking up at his younger, yet taller brother.

"Heh, when did you hit menopause?" Sam asked as he went to grab his jacket. Stiles snorted, Dean rolled his eyes before clicking the TV off.

"It's called channel surfing. You ready?"

"Are you?" Sam countered.  
"Well I'm ready to stay here and do some digging." Stiles piped up cheerfully. Dean whacked Stiles' feet as he passed the bed.

"Be good, don't drink or burn the place down." Dean ordered and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I promise I won't. I will be a good little boy and stay here." Stiles said trying not to have any venom in his voices.

"That's a good boy." Sam mocked as well.

"Go be pretend feds and leave the innocent teen alone." Stiles whined.

"Innocent my ass." Dean snorted.

"Good bye." Stiles got up and shut the door to the motel room, locking it. He proceeds to get his laptop out and he started to catch up on his research and things he missed while dealing with the wolves of Brecon.

Soon Dean and Sam showed up, informing him about the "hulk" problem before Sam went out to check the crime scene. Dean and Stiles started to pull up information about the bear attack. Stiles found an article in the Wellington Guardian just as Sam came back in.

"Hey." Sam shut the door behind himself.

"Find anything?" Dean asked glad to be away from the computer screen.

"Well, uh, I saw the house." Sam looked upwards.

"And?" Stiles asked bouncing his leg.

"And there is a giant 8-foot wide hole where the front door used to be, almost like a…" Sam reported.

"A hulk sized hole?" Stiles finished.

"Maybe." Sam tilted his head. "What did you guys find?"

"Stiles?" Dean nodded to the teen.

"Well it turns out Bill Randoff had quite the temper." Stiles started as he pulled up the police rap sheets. "He has 2 counts of spousal battery, bar brawls and court order anger management sessions. Suffice to say, you wouldn't like him when he's angry." Stiles finished letting the two brothers see his computer screen.

"So a hot-head getting killed by TV's greatest hot-head." Sam stated and Dean nodded. "Kind of sounds like just desserts doesn't it? It's all beginning to make sense."

"How is this starting to make sense?" Dean asked lost and Stiles shut his laptop and leaned on the lean with his arms crossed.

"Well I found something else at the crime scene, candy wraps. A lot of them." Sam dropped some wrappers onto the table then he went over to the bed and pulled off his jacket.

"Just desserts, sweet tooth, screwing with people before you kill them…we are dealing with the trickster aren't we?" Dean turns in his chair to look at Sam.

"Sure looks that way." Sam sighed.

"What the trickster? Like Loki? A Norse god?" Stiles asked baffled.

"Yeah we ran into him twice before. The 1st time we thought we had killed him, but then he showed up and killed Dean over and over again." Sam summed up for Stiles' lack of experience with the demigod.

"Ohh." Stiles understood.

"Good, I've been wanting to gank that mother since Mystery Spot." Dean said sounding pleased.

"Are you sure?" Sam looked up.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Dean confirmed.

"No I mean are you sure you want to kill him?"

"Son of a bitch had no problem icing me, a thousand times." Dean spread his arms annoyed.  
"I have a feeling this is going to be a brother moment, I'm gonna go get a drink." Stiles excused himself from the room to find a vending machine.

Stiles felt his leg vibrate once more, he sighed before pulling his phone out as he pushed some quarters into the vending machine a few rooms down from theirs. The Impala was parked nearby. The text was from Scott that wasn't surprising, he was determined to tell Stiles everything he was missing even when the other boy didn't text back. Grabbing his coke, Stiles jumped up onto the hood of the Impala and scanned the text.

"_So you haven't been answering my other texts but I wanted to let you know that we are going to be meeting with the Alpha pack in a few days, to get this deal underway and to show them we are not a threat to the code or whatever. It would be a lot easier if you were here… I miss you, we all do. Hell even Derek seems more sour than usual. Text back if you can…" _

"Aw hell now I feel guilty." Stiles grumbled sipping at his Coke. Stiles stared at his phone before placing the coke down by his feet. "Here we go." He texted Scott back for the 1st time a while.

"_Tell Sour wolf to suck it and be the Alpha he is meant to be. The talk will go fine if you bring my dad and/or the Argents, you don't need me to fight this battle…I miss you guys too." _

Stiles stared at the scree for a while with his thumb held above the send key. He knew that if he sent this, he would have to ditch his phone. It was worth it so he added on to it. _"If you don't hear back from me, I'm fine don't try to find me. I will come home." _Before he could change his mind he hit send. He stared at the photos on the phone once more before he grabbed the SD card and threw the actual phone into a near by trash can. He downed the rest of the Coke and went back into the motel room, to see the brothers had finished talking. He threw the SD card into his duffle bag, Sam gave him an understanding look and promised they would grab him a new phone when they got the chance. They didn't ask questions for which Stiles was grateful.

The day wore on as Sam sat by the police scanner, Dean was working on creating 3 new wooden stakes an Stiles was dozing on the empty bed, mouth hanging open as he breathed.

"Dispatch, I got a possible 187 out here at the old paper mill." A shaken voice came over the scanner.

"Roger that, what are you looking at there son?" An older man's voice asked.

"Hey." Sam said shaking Stiles out of sleep and Dean looked up.

"Honestly Walt, I wouldn't even know how to describe what I'm seeing. Just… Send everybody." Sam shut off the scanner and looked over at the two.

"That sounds weird." Dean stated.

"Weird enough to be our guy?" Sam asked. Dean gave a 'maybe' face and Stiles rubbed his eyes.

"Let's check it out. SHOT GUN!" Stiles jumped up.

"Damn." Sam laughed as they gathered what they needed and slid into the Impala, Stiles getting the front seat beside Dean while Sam squeezed in the back.

They arrived at the old paper mill to find the place empty. They got out and popped the hidden compartment in the trunk, grabbing their stakes and flashlights.

"There is a murder here, but there are no police cars, there is nobody." Dean said concerned and confused. "How does that look to you?"

"Crappy." Sam sighed.

"This does not bode well." Stiles muttered. Dean opened the old rusted door; Sam went in first, Stiles following and then Dean.

* * *

Instead of being inside a warehouse they found themselves in the lobby of a hospital. All three were wearing dark scrubs with white doctor coats.

"What the hell?" Stiles asked as he looked at his new clothes and surroundings like the two brothers. They all exchanged looks.

"Doctor." A blonde smiled at the trio.

"Doctor." The brunette also smiled as they walked past.

"Doctor?" Stiles asked raising his eyebrows. Dean turned and opened the door behind them to find two people making out. Dean quickly shut it and gave them a weird look. A dark haired woman in light blue scrubs spotted the trio and marched up to Sam.

"Doctor." She then slapped him across the face.

"Oh, oh!" Stiles laughed into his hand.

"OW." Sam groaned.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"What?"

"Seriously? You're brilliant you know that? And a coward, you're a brilliant coward." She stated as Dean checked her out starting to look even more confused.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked even more confused. She just slapped him once more.

"As if you don't know." Before she marched away huffing, with Dean looking after her in amazement.

"I don't believe this." Dean stated causing both Stiles and Sam looked at him as he stepped forward. "That was Doctor Piccolo."

"Piccolo? Like Dragon Ball Z?" Stiles asked, his inner nerd coming out.

"No, no. Doctor Ellen Piccolo you nerd. The sexy, but earnest doctor at…" He looked at the sign above the nurse's station. "At Settle Mercy Hospital."

"Okay he has gone insane." Stiles mumbled to Sam who walked over to him and whacked his chest.

"Okay, Dean. What the hell are you talking about?"

"The Doctor getups, the sexy interns, the seriously's. It all makes sense!" Dean ranted on.

"What makes sense, what is going on?" Stiles asked getting a bad feeling as he joined the brothers.

"We are IN Dr. Sexy MD." Dean proclaimed before they all looked around.

"Really out of ALL the shows on TV we are in a doctor one that revolves around Sex?" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"There is something wrong with your hormones." Dean told Stiles seriously.

"It tends to happen when the last person you slept with tried to rip off your head." Stiles snapped referring to the girl he had slept with before finding out she was a vampire who wanted to kill him. It was not a good night though he did behead her. It was an awkward walk into the motel room that night.

"Well remind me to hook you up with a normal hot chick once we get out of here." Dean made a mental note.

"People are staring at us, lets get out of the lobby." Sam advised and they started to walk.

"Okay dude, what the hell." Stiles looked at Sam who was beside him and Dean on the other side as they walked down the hall.

"I don't know." Sam said at a loss.

"No seriously, what the hell!" Stiles said again.

"I don't know!" Sam said again.

"One theory, any theory." Dean piped up.

"Okay fine, the Trickster trapped us in TV land." Sam gave up.

"That's your theory? That's stupid." Dean asked and Stiles tried not to come across as amused.

"Yeah you're the one who is saying we are on Dr. Sexy MD." Sam reminded.

"Yeah, but TV land isn't TV land. There are actors and lights and crew, but this, this looks real!" Dean explained.

"Nah it can't be." Stiles muttered racking his brain. "How can this possibly be real?"

"I don't know alright!" Dean started before a new female doctor caught his attention.

"There goes Doctor Wang, the sexy, but arrogant heart surgeon. And there is Jonny Drake, oh he's not even real, he's a ghost inside the mind of… Of her. The sexy but narcotic doctor over there." Dean let his inner fan boy out.

"There are ghosts in this show?" Stiles asked trying not to be too freaked out at the fan boying of Dean. "Why?"

"I don't know, but it is compelling." Dean admitted.

"I thought you said you weren't a fan." Sam smirked.

"I'm not, I'm not!" he denied as he looked down the hall and his face dropped. "It's him, its him. Its doctor Sexy." He gasped looking away as a man in a doctor's coat with long black hair walked towards the trio with his hands in his pockets. He stopped in the empty space in front of the trio.

"Doctor." He said to Dean.

"Doctor." Dean looked down clearly freaking out.

"Doctor." He said to Stiles with a judgment in his eyes.

"Doctor." Stiles snarked.

"Doctor." He said to Sam who just sighed before Dean stamped on his foot.

"Doctor." Sam rolled his eyes.

Dr. Sexy looked back at Dean. "Do you want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Beale?"

'Experimental face transplant?' Stiles mouthed to Sam who looked horrified.

"One reason?" Dean asked, stalling for time.

"Hmm." Dr. Sexy hummed.

"Sure." Dean looked down at the tennis shoes the Doctor was wearing before his face-hardened and shoved the doctor against the wall. "You're not Dr. Sexy." He stated.

"You're crazy." The doctor stated as well. Sam and Stiles gave each other looks that read 'they both are'.

"Really? Because I swore what was part of making Dr. Sexy, sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots, not tennis shoes" Dean stayed true to his fandom.

"Yeah your not a fan." Sam laughed.

"It's a guilty pleasure." Dean barked back, embarrassed.

"Call security." Dr. Sexy told the two nurses from the start.

"Yeah go ahead pal, see we know what you are." Dean assured the Doctor before everyone besides the 4 of them froze.

* * *

"You guys are getting better!" Dr. Sexy phased into a man with short, gelled blonde hair who Stiles assumed was the Trickster.

"Get us the hell out of here." Dean demanded.

"Or what?" The Trickster asked looking around, he grabbed the arm Dean held against his chest and pushed it down. "I don't see your wooden stake big guy." He clapped him on the other shoulder.

"That was you on the police scanner right?" Sam asked his face hard. "This is a trick."

"Hello, Trickster." The man pointed at his face. "Come on I heard you two yahoo's and your newest member were in town, how could I resist? Anyways Hello Stiles, its nice to meet you." The Trickster smirked at Stiles.

"I would say likewise but I don't feel like it." Stiles retorted as Sam subtly moved in front of his cousin.

"Where the hell are we?" Dean brought the attention back onto himself.

"Do you like it? It's all-homemade. My own sets, my own actors." He rapped on the wall beside him. "Call it my own little idiot box."

"Well how do we get out?" Dean asked wanting to leave quickly.

"That my friend is the $64 question." The demigod smirked.

"Whatever we need to talk to you, we need your help." Sam started and Stiles backed up a step, he had no idea what Sam had in mind and if limbs started to fly he didn't want to be TOO close to it.

"Hmm, let me guess. You two muttonheads broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess." The Trickster guessed.

"Pretty accurate." Stiles muttered to himself.

"Please, just five minutes. Hear us out." Sam spoke up loudly.

"Sure, tell you what. Survive the next 24 hours and we'll talk."

"Survive what?" Stiles asked nervous.

"The game!"

"What game?" Dean asked following up.

"You're in it."

"How do we play?" Sam asked wanting more information.

"Hmm you're playing it."

"What are the rules?" Stiles asked.

The trickster just wiggled his eyebrows and disappeared in static as the world unfroze.

"This is going to be SO annoying." Stiles moaned as he looked around.

"Doctor Sexy? Doctor Sexy?" A blonde nurse asked walking right past the three hunters/doctors.

"Aw hell." Sam groaned as they started down the hallway again as Doctor Piccolo approached again. She went to slap him, but he dodged backwards.

"Alright Lady, what the hell." Sam seethed.

"You are a-" She started.

"A coward I know." Sam interrupted. "But I hate to break it to you, but I'm not a doctor."

"Don't say that!" She gasped and Sam rolled his eyes. "You are the best neuroscientist I've ever known. So what if that one girl died on your table? It was not your fault, sometimes people just die."

"Okay, I don't know what you are saying to me." Sam insisted.

"You're scared. Scared to love again." She said sadly before leaving.

"Well I hate to break it to you Dean but this show is beyond screwed over." Stiles informed his cousin.

"I'm never watching this show again." Dean groaned as they started down the hall once more.

"Doctor, my wife needs that face transplant." A weary looking man stopped Dean who sighed and just snapped.

"Listen pal, this isn't real and your life doesn't need jack squat." Dean snapped before stalking away, Sam and Stiles trailed after him.

"Hey Doctor." The man said and a gunshot rang out and pain erupted from Stiles lower back.

"Its real, god its real." Stiles waved his arm at Dean as he fell to the ground, the brothers grabbing his arms.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Sam cried and Stiles closed his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11-Changing Channels Prt 2

**Who the hell are the Winchesters? **

**When Stiles get's a call from the Winchester during a Pack meeting, Stiles has to go out and help the Winchester's deal with the 'Supernatural'. Leaving the Pack confused on who the Winchesters are. Adopted from Wait. .YOU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Teen Wolf or anything other than my own made up plot.**

**Chapter 11- Changing Channels part. 2**

* * *

**3****rd**** POV **

Stiles opened his eyes to a throbbing in his lower back. He saw a blue paneled floor with white tennis shoes moving about.

"Sam, Stiles is waiting." Dean hissed at his brother, who was in scrubs removing the bullet from their cousin's lower back.

"I don't know how to use any of this crap." He hissed back.

"Figure it out, I'm waiting." Stiles told them annoyed.

"You okay kid?" Dean asked squatting down to look at Stiles pale face.

"I got shot in the back how do you think I feel?" Stiles deadpanned.

"Fair point, come on Sammy." Dean stood back up.

"Err okay, I'll need some dental floss, a pen knife, a sewing needle and a pint of whiskey." Sam said off the top of his head and everyone just stared at him. "STAT." He said firmly and Stiles saw movement as people started to rush around.

"Dental floss?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up." Sam rolled his eyes as his items were brought to him; he started to work with dean talking to Stiles who clenched his teeth at the pain of being stitched back up with dental floss.

"How are we coming? How does it look?" Stiles asked and Sam sighed in relief.

"Yeah, you're going to be fine." Sam answered and Stiles let out a groan.

"Thank god." He grumbled as the floor started to flash. "What the hell?" He asked his eyes widening.

* * *

His body felt like it was being wrapped and twisted before he blinked and he was on the stage of a Japanese game show. Sam and Dean were on either side of him. All three were on smaller stages, feet incased in boots that were bolted to the surface.

"This does not bode well." Stiles told the brothers who both nodded before music played and a man in a suit came rushing out, overly excited.

"Nutcracker!" Was all they could understand within the Japanese.

"Well that doesn't sound promising." Dean swallowed looking at his brother and cousin.

"I know I say this a lot, but this REALLY does NOT bode well!" Stiles insisted.

"Stiles shut up." Dean and Sam chorused and Stiles got a flashback of Derek ad Scott telling him that. He shook his head and recovered quickly as the Japanese man started to speak again. They didn't understand a word of it, it sounded like random words thrown together. He pulled out cue cards and turned to Sam.

"Sam Winchester." He said in a heavy accent. "あなたがあなた自身の家族の上に選んだ悪魔の名前は何でしたか？(What was the name of the demon you chose over your own family?) Countdown."

"Uh, what? What am I suppose to say?" Sam asked his brother and cousin confused as hell.

"What makes you think we know?" Dean asked just as worried.

"I-I uh don't understand Japanese!" Sam tried to reason with the host.

"あなたがあなた自身の家族の上に選んだ悪魔の名前は何でしたか？(What was the name of the demon you chose over your own family?)" The man said again pointing at Stiles and Dean.

"Heh, is he screwing with me? I can't speak Japanese." Sam tried again as the countdown reached 0 and the alarm buzzed and the audience 'oh'ed'.

答えは...ルビー。(The answer is…Ruby.)" The man said before looking sadly at the ground. "I am sorry Sam Winchester."

"Sorry? Heh, sorry for what?" Sam asked freaking out now. The man hid his mouth and the red metal ball that was by the floor shot upwards and hit Sam right in the balls. Sam cried out in pain as he doubled over and the crowd laughed before the man went over to one of the stage girls and they started to advertise shrimp chips.

"Holy mother of god!" Stiles gasped and Dean looked down at the metal ball by the floor and swallowed suddenly very worried.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked bending at the knees to look at his kid brother.

"Yeah." Sam gasped, his eyes bugling out. The advertisement was over and the man came back before changing cue cards and looked right at Stiles who swore colorfully under his breath.

"Stiles Stilinski. あなたのパックには、次に残し、そこからあなたの秘密を保持するためにあなたを許すだろうか？ (Will your pack forgive you for keeping your secret from them then leaving?). Countdown."

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! What do I do guys! I am a teenager and I want to keep using these!" Stiles cried freaking out as his mind raced a hundred miles an hour.

"Try Stiles!" Dean encouraged.

"No shit! Damn here goes nothing!" Stiles whacked the red button in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shut and spoke. "いいえ彼らはしませんん(No they won't)." He opened his eyes confused to as to where that came from and what it meant. The man consulted his cards before throwing his arm upwards.

"Stiles Stilinski moves on!" He shouted and people cheered. Stiles slumped into the feet bindings.

"How the hell did you speak Japanese!?" Dean and Sam asked.

"I have no idea!" Stiles replied before the man moved over to Dean with a new cue card.

"Dean Winchester. あなたの弟が生まれていなかった場合、あなたの両親は生きているだろう？(would your parents be alive if your brother was never born?). Countdown."

"Stiles what do I do?" Dean panicked. "I don't want to get it in the nuts like Sammy!"

"I get it, I played a doctor!" Sam realized.

"What?" Dean asked still not getting it.

"In Dr. Sexy MD, I played a doctor! I played the role the Trickster wanted me to play! So maybe we should go along with this!" Sam explained quickly.

"With what?" Dean groaned not liking where this was headed.

"The game!" Sam tossed his arms up in the air.

"Damnit!" He hit his own button and the man looked to him. "答えは...はい(The answer is…Yes)."

"Dean Winchester moves on!" The man announced before pulling out newly colored cue cards.

"Oh damn round 2." Stiles moaned as the man turned to Stiles.

Suddenly the light flickered and the doors opened behind them and in walked Cas.

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"Is this another trick?" Sam asked warily.

"No its me. Err what are you doing here?" Cas asked sounding confused.

"Us? What about you?" Stiles was wondering how an angel got pulled into 'TV Land."

"Looking for you, you've been missing for days." Cas told them sternly.

"Then get us the hell out of here." Sam exclaimed.

"Let's go." He started towards the 3 boys when he became static and disappeared.

"Cas? Cas?" Dean looked around worried.

"No, no, no. Mr. Trickster doesn't like Pretty boy angel types. Now Stiles Stilinski. あなたは世界を救うことができると信じていますか？(Do you believe you can save the world?). Countdown." The man asked.

"I don't like the sound of that question, but here goes nothing… Errいいえ、私は十分に強くないんだけど。(No, I'm not strong enough.)." Stiles asked hopefully. The man nods his head before moving over to Dean, letting Stiles breath easy again.

"Dean Winchester. あなたは今まであなたがたの上に鬼を選択するためのあなたの兄弟を赦すだろうか？(Will you ever forgive your brother for choosing a demon over you?) Countdown."

"Damn, Uh…はい。(Yes)." Dean offered up and the audience gasped.

"正しい答えは、内側に[はい]、[いいえ]外向きではありません。(The correct answer is outwardly yes, inwardly no.) I am sorry Dean Winchester." The man snickered.

"Oh no!" Dean moaned before crying in pain as he got hit in the balls.

"Oh man! You okay Dean?" Stiles asked feeling slightly bad now.

"Stiles Stilinski Nutcracker Champion!" The man threw the cards into the air as streamers fell from the ceiling and everyone in the audience cheered.

"We play our roles and we survive!" Sam said over the roar.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Dean asked as Stiles waved merrily at the crowd.

"Good question." Sam mumbled. The lights dimmed on the stage and the 3 hunters felt the odd sensation of being wrapped and twisted once more before they found themselves on a basketball court in sweat pants and hoodies with 4 unknown guys all playing basketball.

"Oh crap, sports." Stiles clung to the basketball pole in despair.

"Aren't you on the lacrosse team?" Dean chuckled.

"Yeah but I never said I was any good." Stiles whined. "Besides the last game I played I was kidnapped and beaten after." He grumbled.

"What!" The brothers chorused before Sam was forced to walk forward and he placed his hands on his hips.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sam groaned.

"Hey you were going on about playing our roles, so." Dean pointed forward and clapped his shoulder before pulling Stiles onto the court. "We are not done with this conversation."

"I didn't think we were. Now I'm going to wipe the court with you old man." Stiles teased grabbing the ball and making a basket.

"Old man!" Dean scoffed.

"I have… General Herpes…" Sam gritted out. Stiles covered his mouth to stop from laughing leaning against Dean who was also trying not to laugh.

"I am doing everything I can to lessen the spread of… General Herpes… And that's a good thing." Sam gritted out again a few moments later before turning and stealing the ball from Stiles and made a basket, he and Dean high fived whooping.

"Whose the old man now?" Dean taunted before their bodies were wrapped in the weird sensation once more.


	12. Chapter 12-Changing Channels Prt3

**Who the hell are the Winchesters? 12**

**When Stiles get's a call from the Winchester during a Pack meeting, Stiles has to go out and help the Winchester's deal with the 'Supernatural'. Leaving the Pack confused on who the Winchesters are. Adopted from Wait. .YOU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Teen Wolf or anything other than my own made up plot.**

**Chapter 12- Changing Channels part. 3**

**3****rd**** POV **

* * *

"We now return to Supernatural." Stiles voiced over.

"Son of a bitch." Dean repeated. _The crowd cheers _ as Sam makes a face and walks over to the scantily clad girl.

"I am really, really, very sorry, but." He cleared his throat. "We have some work to do."

"I'm free, totally free." Stiles piped up eyes glued on the girl. _The crowd laughs._

"But we did do work. In depth." She protests looking at Dean who smirks to himself as Sam escorts her out.

"Call me!" Stiles gave it on last shot as Sam closed the door and she waved to Dean who waved back slightly. Sam gives both Dean and Stiles a tried look _and the crowd cheers again. _

"How long do we have to keep doing this?" Dean gritted out through a false smile.

"I don't know. Maybe forever?" Sam did the same as he walked back to the table.

"We don't have time for forever." Stiles added in smiling widely as well.

"We might die in here." Sam added in worried. _The crowd laughs loudly._

"How is that funny?" Dean snapped. "Vultures."

The door opened to clapping and gasps from the crowd. Cas came in with a huge cut across his nose and on the side of his head by his eyebrow.

"Cas?" Dean asked worried.

"I don't have much time." Cas said hurried.

"What happened to you?" Stiles said at the same time.

"I got out." Cas stated.

"From where?" Sam asked confused.

"Listen to me, something is not right. This is much more powerful than it should be." Cas tried to explain.

"What the Trickster?" Dean frowned.

"If it is a Trickster." Cas said gravely.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked quickly. Before Cas could answer he was flung against the wall as the Trickster himself entered stage right.

"Hey-oh." He called and the crowd cheered like crazy. "Aw stop, oh hey Castiel." He said causally, Cas(who now had duct tape over his mouth) made eye contact with the hunters before the Trickster waved his hand and Cas turned to static and disappeared again.

"Man you have to stop doing that." Stiles groaned.

"Where did you just send him?" Dean asked getting mad.

"Relax he'll live… Maybe." The Trickster waved his hand.

"Comforting." Stiles snapped.

"I like your new addition to your boy band fella's." The Trickster laughed.

"Oh we SO are a boy band." Stiles grinned his ADHD kicking in.

"Not the time Stiles." Dean said tightly.

"Aw don't' be like that Dean, I like this kid! He's got spunk, he reminds me of well me." The Trickster grinned snapping his fingers at Stiles who thankfully was now in his normal clothes not those lame pizza delivery boy outfits.

"Thanks." Stiles mumbled.

"Okay you know what, I'm done with the monkey dance. Kay, we get it." Dean walked over to the Trickster.

"Yeah? Get what hotshot?" The Trickster asked amused.

"Playing our roles, right? That's your game?"

"That's half the game."

"What's the other half?" Stiles spoke up worried.

"Play your roles out there."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sam narrowed his eyes

"You know, Sam starring as Lucifer, Dean starring as Michael and Stiles starring as either the savior or destroyer of the world. Your celebrity death match! Play your roles." The Trickster was getting excited as he pointed to each hunter in turn.

"You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?" Sam asked disbelievingly.

"Hells yeah. Let's light this candle." The Trickster cheered.

"We do that, the world will end." Sam protested.

"Yeah and whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box?" The Trickster gave a pointed look at Sam; Stiles just clapped him on the shoulder in comfort. "Look it started, you started it. It can't be stopped so lets get it over with!"

"Heaven or Hell, which side you on?" Dean asked tactlessly.

"I'm not on either side." The Trickster admitted.

"Yeah right, you grab an ankle for Michael or Lucifer which one is it?" Dean prodded.

"Listen to me you arrogant dick, I don't work for either of those SOB's believe me." The Trickster snarked.

"Oh your somebodies bitch." Dean said once more tactlessly. The Trickster grabbed Dean by the collar and slammed him against the wall Cas was slammed against before he disappeared.

"Don't you ever, ever presume to know who I am." The tension in the room was thick and it was silent for a few moments. "Now listen closely. Here is what is going to happen, you're going to suck it up and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you."

"And if we don't?" Sam asked.

"I have a bad feeling." Stiles moaned as the Trickster grinned and snapped his fingers.

* * *

The same feeling once again overcame the hunters and they landed in a park at nighttime surrounded by police officers and crime tape.

"Told you." Stiles added in as they looked around and saw the dead teens body with people taking photos and radio's going off.

"Oh come on." Dean groaned and Stiles knew this was going to be a bad one.

"So what do you think?" A man asked them and before Sam or Stiles could reply Dean snapped.

"What do I think? I think go screw yourself that's what I think." Dean ran a hand down his face once he turned away.

"Could you give us a minute?" Sam asked nicely, the man nodded and walked back to the crime scene. "You got to calm down." Sam placed his hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"Calm down? I am wearing sunglasses at night, you know who does that? No talent douchebags." Dean informed the other two, who agreed with him. "I hate this game, I hate that we are in a cop show. Do you know why? Because I HATE cop shows, there are about a dozen of them on and they are all the same. They are like oh a plane crashed here, oh shut up!" Dean ranted. Stiles just started to laugh at his cousin while Sam pulled off his sunglasses and looked at the same man who came to talk to them, he was talking to other people while sucking on a red lollipop.

"Hey, check out sweet tooth over there." Sam pointed out with his sunglasses, causing the other two to look at the man as well.

"You think that's him?" Dean asked itching to stab the Trickster with a stake.

"Just uh follow my lead." Sam said as he started over. Stiles and Dean flanked him as music started in the background as they put their sunglasses back on and their jackets billowed out behind them. It was all very dramatic, the music stopped when they reached the 'sweet tooth' guy and the dead body.

"You okay?" The man asked Dean.

"Yeah, what do we got?" Dean asked acting lame looking about.

"Well aside from the ligature marks around his neck." The man started and Dean pulled off his sunglasses. "He also appears to have a roll of quarters jammed down his throat."

"Well I say." Sam pulled off his glasses. "Jackpot." He raised both his eyebrows and Stiles had to bite his lip to stop from laughing at his cousin as he put his glasses back on and walked around the body.

"Also he has a stab wound to the lower abdomen there." Stiles grabbed a stick and lifted the shirt away from the wound, but quickly stopped before pulling off his shades. "Well I say, no guts no glory." The man chuckled as Stiles looked to the side dramatically, milking this out.

"Get that guy a-tums." Sam added in.

"Gutter ball." Stiles put his glasses back on and the man was laughing more now.

"Good one guys." He grinned, turning around to get a stake in the heart from Dean, he choked on his own blood before falling to the ground dead and not the Trickster. Laughter came from one of the other police officers as he turned into the Trickster.

"You got the wrong guy you idiots." He chortled.

"Did we?" Stiles asked before the Trickster fell to the ground with a stake driven through his chest thanks to Sam who had been waiting for the right moment.

The world around them turned static and they all were in their normal clothes and in the warehouse they had entered so long ago. They all sighed in relief before quickly leaving the warehouse, not speaking until they got to their motel which they changed because it looked WAY to much like the motel set they had been in before.


	13. Chapter 13-Changing Channels Final Prt

**Who the hell are the Winchesters? 13**

**When Stiles get's a call from the Winchester during a Pack meeting, Stiles has to go out and help the Winchester's deal with the 'Supernatural'. Leaving the Pack confused on who the Winchesters are. Adopted from Wait. .YOU**

**FallenQueen2: OK I had some fun with this, I mean they are in TV land how could I NOT put this in? Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Teen Wolf or anything other than my own made up plot.**

**Chapter 13- Changing Channels part. 4 FINAL PART**

**3****rd**** POV **

* * *

"I'm worried guys, about what that SOB did to Cas, I mean where is he?" Dean asked coming out of the bathroom to find Stiles asleep on the bed and Sam nowhere to be seen.

"Stiles wake up!" Dean shook the teen awake, who snorted and almost fell of the bed.

"What? What's the matter Dean?" Stiles asked rubbing his eyes. "Hey when did I fall asleep? I was awake a few seconds ago…" He said confused.

"That's not the problem right now, Sammy is gone. Lets get to the Impala and go look for him." Dean ordered, the teen rolled off the bed landing on his feet and followed the older man out of the motel room as he tried his younger brother on his cell. "Sam, its me, where the hell did you go?"

Dean and Stiles slid into the Impala as Dean hung up.

"Dean? Stiles?" Sam's voice spoke. Both looked around the empty car.

"Sam?" The chorused.

"Where are you?" Stiles asked thoroughly confused.

"I dunno… Oh crap." Sam spoke and radio waves went up and down on the car radio.

"You have to be kidding me." Stiles forced back a smile.

"I don't think we killed the Trickster." Sam said annoyed. Dean started the Engine and Sam grumbled feeling weird and Dean drove down a road towards a park, red lights flashing on the front of the car.

"This feels so wrong, am I the only one who sees how wrong this situation is?" Stiles rambled.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, he hadn't been paying attention.

"The fact that we are RIDING Sam or we are INSIDE of Sam, take your pick. They both gross me out." Stiles shuddered and soon Dean did as well.

"Stop talking Stiles." Sam said sounding grossed out as well.

"Fine." He said as he then turned a knob and the music got louder before he shuddered again.

"Okay so the stake didn't work. So what is this another trick?" Dean said as he tried to piece together the puzzle that was the Trickster.

"I don't know." Sam pondered.

Stiles snapped his fingers. "Maybe the stake didn't work because he's not a Trickster?"

"What do you mean?" Dean glanced at his cousin who turned in his seat and gestured with his hands.

"I mean you heard Cas, he said this thing was too powerful to BE a Trickster. Also the way he looked at Cas like somehow he knew him and how pissed off he became when you brought up Michael and Lucifer." Stiles trailed off letting all the pieces click.

"Oh crap." Sam said simply.

"We know what we are dealing with now." Dean gripped the wheel tighter and adjusted his course and they pulled into a rest stop in a national park. Dean placed the last thing in the trunk of the car while Stiles was sitting on the hood of the car.

"Uh Dean, Stiles…" Sam said weakly.

"What?" They asked in sync.

"That feels uh really uncomfortable." Sam said sounding embarrassed. Stiles jumped off the hood of the car and Dean rolling his eyes shut the trunk and ignored the 'Ow' from his brother.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Stiles asked.

"No, but I have no other ideas. Okay you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll do it." Dean cried to the sky.

"Should I honk?" Sam asked curiously.

"Whoa, Sam check out the rims on you." The Trickster said impressed.

"Eat me." Sam said pissed off.

"Okay boys ready to go quietly?" The Trickster chuckled. "Oh but not you Stiles, its nothing personal but you are a wild card and could ruin everything so." He started to raise his hand to snap and make him disappear.

"Wait, no!" Dean cried but Stiles disappeared in static. "STILES! Bring him back here you son of a bitch!" Dean said angrily.

"Relax Dean, he is safe." The Trickster rolled his eyes.

"He better damn well be." Dean threatened.

* * *

_~With Stiles~_

"Whoa, what the hell?" Stiles did a full 360 in the middle of the forest.

"Stiles are you okay?" Scott asked and Stiles jumped into the air. "Whoa, calm down Spaz. Just help me find my inhaler and I'll show you the other half of the dead body." Scott rolled his eyes as he searched through leaves and dirt. Stiles started down at his best friend who looked a year younger racking his brain trying to find out what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice called out. Stiles looked up to see a younger Derek Hale there staring them down in his black leather jacket. "This is private property."

"Sorry, we were just looking for…Nothing, never mind." Scott said narrowing his eyes turning to leave when Derek threw his inhaler at him before he turned away.

"Derek?" Stiles gapped and Derek stiffened up looking back at him, letting his eyes flash blue, not red, blue. "What the hell…" Stiles muttered before Derek left.

"You know him?" Scott asked confused.

"Derek Hale, but his eyes aren't red, he's not an alpha…" Stiles muttered before something dawned on him. "SCOTT! What grade are we in? Who is captain of the team?"

"Whoa what has gotten into you, we are in grade 10 and Jackson is the captain, but I think I may become it soon." Scott answered nonetheless and Stiles almost passed out right there.

"Oh come on!" He cried up at the sky, Scott whacked his arm.

"Thanks for your support. Seriously Stiles you are acting weirder than usual today, come on I have to get to work." Scott shook his head.

"Yeah-yeah, oh here take my jeep. I need to do something." Stiles said distracted and handed the keys to Scott.

"You are willingly giving me the keys to the jeep? Your baby?" Scott asked like this was some sort of trick.

"Yes, just don't drive her into a ditch or chip the paint anymore than it is. See you!" Stiles ran off in the direction of the Hale house. He had somehow gone back in time, he could make things better, and he suddenly froze in his spot in the forest. He was still in TV land created by the Trickster, so this wasn't real. This was a TV show… Stiles dropped to the ground confused.

"I told you to leave." Derek growled from the trees.

"Yeah, I'll leave soon Sour wolf." Stiles said out of reflex and was soon pinned to a tree by Derek. "Yes, yes I know if I say anything about this to anyone you will rip my throat out… With your teeth." Stiles huffed annoyed. "Now put the claws, fangs and eyes away." Derek narrowed his eyes at the strange child and slowly released him.

"How do you know about me and what is stopping me from killing you?" Derek growled.

"Because I know who the Alpha is, who killed Laura and burnt down your house with your family in it. I can help you be prepared to become the alpha you were meant to be. Just let me help." Stiles said and Derek's jaw dropped for a moment before he snapped it shut and narrowed his eyes.

"What makes you think I will believe you?" He asked frown deepening.

"Listen to my heartbeat and when I tell you." Stiles deadpanned. "Peter Hale, your uncle is the Alpha who killed Laura, he will bite a friend of mine who is immune to all supernatural things and will use her to come back from the dead once you kill him and become Alpha yourself. Kate Argent is the one who burnt down your house and Peter will stop it nothing until she and everyone involved is dead. He is reforming his pack and bit my friend back there, he is slowly turning and you need to help him without being a total dick." Stiles explained truthfully. Derek growled at the truth that Stiles spoke.

"How do you know all this?" He questioned.

"I-uh I'm Stiles from the future like a year or so; a Trickster or an Arch Angel has trapped me here. For some reason this is a TV show and I just want to give you all a better chance at a good life." Stiles opened up to Derek, that was weird but this one wasn't as bitter and cold as the one in his time.

"Okay, follow me. We have a plan to make." Derek nodded to Stiles and together they headed to the Hale house, by the time they made it to the house Stiles had given Derek a full proof plan and his form started to flicker.

"Wait! Stiles, what is happening?" Derek asked confused.

"Sam and Dean must have beaten the Trickster and are pulling me back. Remember the plan and make life in this time line better for everyone. Good luck Sour Wolf." Stiles grinned at Derek.

* * *

He landed back in the park with Sam who was human and Dean with the Trickster in a ring of holy fire.

"Hey are you okay?" Sam asked checking the teen over for wounds.

"Uh-yeah I'm good bro's." Stiles said slightly sad but he felt like he made a difference.

"Alright, now bring back Cas Gabriel." Dean ordered.

"So he was an Arch Angel, yes my idea was spot on!" Stiles cheered.

"So how was 'Teen Wolf' Stiles? Nice seeing your old friends again and making their lives better?" Gabriel asked, Sam and Dean shot Stiles a look.

"It was called 'Teen Wolf'? Wow that's original, but it was fine. Hopefully their story will turn out better than it actually did." Stiles shrugged.

"Cas, now." Dean reminded Gabriel, who rolled his eyes and snapped. They all found themselves back in the warehouse, for real this time and Cas standing there in his trench coat glory.

"Gabriel." Cas said tightly.

"Hey bro." Gabriel said cheerfully.

"Cas you okay?" Dean asked the angel.

"I'm fine." Cas said in his normal monotone.

"How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess awful." Gabriel sneered.

"Okay we're out of here, come on Sam, Stiles." Dean turned to head towards the doors.

"Um okay, guys, you aren't just going to leave me here. Uh Hello?" Gabriel called out sounding a tad worried.

"No we aren't because we don't screw with people the way you do and for the record, this isn't about some prized fight between your brothers, or some destiny that can't be stopped, this about you being too afraid to stand up to your family." Dean called back before pulling the fire alarm. "Don't say I never did anything for you." He kicked open the door and they left Gabriel standing in the running water as the holy fire died out.

"All that stuff he was spouting in there, think he was telling the truth?" Dean asked Sam.

"What stuff?" Stiles asked lost.

"Tell you later, just like you will tell us what happened to you in 'Teen Wolf.'" Sam told him as Stiles slid into the backseat and closed his eyes. He tuned out the conversations and he wondered about how that timeline turned out for them.

* * *

Later that night, Stiles finished showering and when he wiped off the mirror he covered his mouth to stop from gasping. It showed the Hale house, but it wasn't burnt down like it was still in his timeline. It was rebuilt and it had Derek and Peter training in the yard showing Scott, Isaac, Erica and Boyd how to block an attack to the throat. Lydia was by the trees watching a tame scaly Jackson scale trees. Allison was showing that time line Stiles how to shoot an arrow properly. It looked like what a real pack should be like, a smile on everyone's faces.

"So everything turned out alright huh." Stiles mumbled. "Good, I'm glad." He then wiped the mirror once more, making the image disappear from sight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Who the hell are the Winchesters? 14**

**When Stiles get's a call from the Winchester during a Pack meeting, Stiles has to go out and help the Winchester's deal with the 'Supernatural'. Leaving the Pack confused on who the Winchesters are. Adopted from Wait. .YOU**

**FallenQueen2: Now we are back to the Hale Pack in Beacon Hills and the Alpha Pack.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Teen Wolf or anything other than my own made up plot.**

**Chapter 14**

**3****rd**** POV **

* * *

-Beacon Hills-

"This doesn't feel right without Stiles..." Scott sighed, it had been weeks since he got the text from Stiles and sure enough when he tried to text back the number wasn't in service anymore. He had shared the text with the pack and got different reactions. Isaac had curled up at his side; Erica and Boyd just stayed cuddling. Allison wormed her way under his arm and sighed into his chest. Lydia sighed into Jackson's neck, who had his arms around her. Derek sat stonily on the couch, lips twitching at the sourwolf comment.

"Well, at least he is fine." Allison offered up.

"Yeah, I just wish he was here with us." Scott sighed.

"I know it's hard, but we have that meeting with the Alpha pack tonight, the Sheriff and Allison's dad are helping us out." Derek spoke up gaining their attention.

"Oh yeah, that's today." Jackson realized.

"We have planned for this, don't worry everything will turn out fine and then we can focus on Stiles." Peter nodded his head.

"Are you all ready for this?" The Sheriff asked as he entered the living room, a shotgun loaded and ready at his side. He wasn't wearing his normal sheriff outfit instead he had normal jeans and a beaten up leather jacket. "It feels odd to be back in these clothes." The Sheriff laughed adjusting his jacket.

"So you really were a hunter." Erica shook her head still trying to wrap her mind around it.

"Yeah, now let's get this treaty signed." The Sheriff said while Chris Argent came into the room next, guns also loaded and ready.

"We should get going." Chris added in.

"Alright, lets go." Derek ordered his pack. "Then we will focus on Stiles." That got the pack moving. The humans/immune humans got into Chris's van and they followed the pack all of who had wolfed out and was following Derek whose eyes were glowing red.

Minutes passed and the Hale pack came to a stop at the meeting place the two packs had agreed to. The humans got out of the van and the pack took up their positions. Derek and Peter at the front with the Sheriff backing them up. Scott, Allison and Chris were behind them. Erica, Boyd and Isaac were on the other side of Derek and bringing up the rear was Jackson and Lydia.

Tense minutes passed and the alpha pack joined the Hale Pack in the clearing. The twins were beside the two females all of whom were backing up their alpha. Derek and the Alpha pack's main alpha red eyes glared at the other.

"Derek Hale, do you know why we are here?" The man spoke, teeth lengthening as he spoke.

"To make sure we haven't told anyone about the werewolf secret. The humans that you see here already knew all about our secret. We haven't broken any laws." Derek snarled defensively of his pack.

"What about that girl?" One of the twins asked pointed a clawed finger to Lydia who glared back.

"I'm immune dumbass." Lydia snapped. "So I am counted as a supernatural being."

"So it seems." The main alpha snapped. "We know about those two being hunters, but what about this one and his son in the red hood?"

"Let's see if mine and my last name ring any bells for you. Winchester." The Sheriff smirked. Right away the whole pack froze and eyes flickered fearfully to him and the shotgun in his hands. "This is my land and my pack. I would leave and go after actual packs that have broken your little rule." The Sheriff ordered.

"…Alright, don't let anyone else find out about our secret and we won't have to come back here again." The Alpha relented, waving his hand at the four alphas behind him who nodded letting their features go back to normal.

"Hahahaha, heeeellloooo there Hale Pack and my fammmiillyyy." An eerie voice drawled as Gerard walked out of the nearby shadow, black ooze coming out of his nose, eyes, mouth and ears.

"Gerard." The whole Hale pack went on the defensive.

"Gerard? Gerard Argent?" The other twin hissed eyes flashing as well.

"That's the one, he has been after all of us for a while now. We thought he was dead." Scott snarled remembering how he threatened his mom, turned Allison against them and stabbed him in the stomach.

"I should be, but I'm not. Oh hey where is my favorite punching bag?" Gerard laughed looking around.

"Stiles is far away from you." Erica snarled, Boyd had to hold her back and Isaac had to hold Boyd back.

"Stiles? You're the one who kidnapped and beat up my son?" The Sheriff asked rage emitting from his whole being. The rest of the pack hissed because they hadn't known those wounds came from Gerard.

"Father he was human. That is against the code." Chris said angrily.

"He was helping out werewolves, that is just as bad as a rabid animal and he deserved more than I gave him." Gerard laughed insanely, Allison had to cover her mouth to stop from throwing up, how did she ever fall for his act?

"Would you hate us forever if we ripped him apart?" Peter looked at Chris and Allison, both who looked murderous and they shook their heads no.

"I want a piece too if that is alright, he killed our sister." The twins added in.

"As long as we get to finish him." Derek agreed. Every set of werewolf eyes glowed and turned towards the hunter.

Roars and a scream of pain echoed out of the forest on that night. The wolves moved back and let the Sheriff move forward and shoot a shotgun shell into Gerard's head. Finally the monster was dead and the two packs bonded over the death of Gerard.

Since all of them were blood stained, Derek let them all come back to his loft to get cleaned up before they all bided each other a found farewell, the Hale Pack hoping they would never see them again. Silence passed over the group who were all together in one huge 'puppy pile' as Stiles used to call it, cleaning their claws and comforting the others. It had been an eventful night and the Sheriff was trying to get over the fact that that monster had beaten his son. He made Erica and Boyd tell him everything about that night and why Stiles was taken and beaten. Scott had to hold down the Sheriff from going and burning the remaining pieces of Gerard, which he was going to do anyways. Salt and burn the body was just a natural step in his life and now his son's.

"Tomorrow we will work on Stiles' whereabouts." Derek informed his pack before they all one by one dropped off into a solid sleep.

The sheriff didn't want to destroy their spirits but Sam, Stiles and Dean had learned well and pretty much disappeared into the landmass of the United States, but if anyone could find his son it would be him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Who the hell are the Winchesters? 15**

**When Stiles get's a call from the Winchester during a Pack meeting, Stiles has to go out and help the Winchester's deal with the 'Supernatural'. Leaving the Pack confused on who the Winchesters are. Adopted from Wait. .YOU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Teen Wolf or anything other than my own made up plot.**

**Chapter 15**

**3****rd**** POV **

* * *

"So why are we in this random town again?" Stiles asked from the backseat of the Impala showing down on his veggie burger, which had Dean making fun of him and Sam for eating 'animal food.'

"Strange deaths for one thing, perfectly healthy people dropping dead at a moment's notice." Dean tossed back a file to Stiles who flicked through it briefly.

"What are your theories so far?" Stiles asked wiping his lips.

"I have one but its really far fetched…Death." Sam spoke up.

"Death? Yeah these people died Sam we got that." Dean rolled his eyes at his brother.

"No, I mean Death one of the four Horsemen." Sam expanded.

"Wait so your telling me that THE death is in this town? So what is the plan here, trying to find him and asking him to stop killing people at random?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"Well…I haven't really thought that far ahead." Sam admitted rubbing his neck.

"That's a college student for you, the high school student can think ahead." Stiles teased poking Sam in the shoulder.

"Shut up." Sam swatted the offending finger away.

"He does have a point Sammy, so why don't I go gather info at a local bar and you two nerds can stay in the motel room and put together a plan." Dean rubbed his hands together; both Sam and Stiles gave him their best bitch faces. "Fine, we all will brain storm later tonight. Spoilsports." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Success." Stiles laughed and Dean flipped him off before pulling into a motel parking lot.

"I swear if they ask if I want one king bed I am going to flip." Dean grumbled as he went to go get the room.

"Awe Deany doesn't want to share a bed with us Sammy." Stiles cooed at Sam who laughed as Dean flipped them both off as he got out of the car.

The night wore on as the trio brainstormed about what to do about Death and if it was really him and if there was anything in the town that would draw him in. Stiles yawned stretching his arms above his head leaning back in his chair.

"I'm going to get more ice. Be right back." Stiles grabbed the pitcher and left the motel room, the only lights coming from the main check in area and flickering streetlights. He sighed and idly wondered how the meeting with the Alpha pack went back in Beacon Hills, he hope no one got hurt. He turned the corner to get more ice from the machine that was there when he stopped in his track, a weathered old man in an expensive suit with a huge ring and holding a cane stood in his way.

"Hello Stiles, I am Death. Pleasure to meet you." The man gave him a tight smile.

"Oh crap." Stiles got out understatement of the year.

* * *

_-Beacon Hills-_

"I think I found Stiles!" Isaac exclaimed, flatting the map against the main table in the loft where the pack had spread out all their research. It was hard for them because normally Stiles was the one who did all the research, now they held more respect for the teen. He pointed to a small town in the middle of Ohio, he had circled it in red.

"Are you sure Isaac?" Scott asked inspecting the map himself as the Sheriff did a quick search on the web.

"No he's right, they are there. There have been a rash of strange deaths, perfectly healthy people dropping dead at a moment's notice. Stiles, Sam and Dean will be there looking into it…But by the sounds of this, it could be…Maybe we shouldn't go after them." The Sheriff ran a hand over his face.

"What do you mean? If he is there we need to go there now!" Scott exclaimed already standing up.

"No I mean there is a really good chance that Death is there." The Sheriff said worried.

"Well people have died there…" Erica said trailing off not getting what the Sheriff meant.

"Oh shit." Lydia understood after a few moments of thought.

"Yeah, now you see why we can't go there. Maybe the town next to it, but we need to stay out of this for now." The Sheriff advised.

"Death is the most powerful of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. He is someone you don't want to mess with and if Stiles is in town with him, nothing good will come of it and the best thing we can do is stay FAR away." Lydia explained to the pack who were looking clueless.

"Stiles is going to take Death on?" Scott paled remarkably.

"From his track record, I would say he has already met him." Lydia sighed.

"That sounds like Stiles, I think going to the town next to him and making sure the town doesn't explode would be the best thing we can do. We will meet up with Stiles after Death has moved on." Derek ordered his pack. "Now go pack and be back here in three hours." This got the pack moving to their own places to pack bags.

"We're coming for you Stiles. Don't let Death get you." Scott said to himself.

* * *

"Is that sort of language really needed?" Death asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well considering I'm talking to Death, I would say yes." Stiles said as coolly as he could.

"Fair enough, I would like to talk to you about your powers. This place is too public, shall we move someplace more… Comfortable?" Death raised his free hand.

"Whoa, hold on!" Stiles waved his arms, but it didn't do any difference because Death snapped his fingers. Nothing was left in the spot Stiles and Death were standing, only the pitcher to use for ice clattering to the cement.

Stiles blinked a few times because he wasn't sure he was where he was. He was sitting at a table in a family run restaurant across from Death, two sandwich's sitting in front of them.

"Don't just sit there blinking like an idiot, eat, enjoy and listen." Death leaned his cane against the table as he dug into the sandwich. Stiles shook off his shock and took a bite of the surprisingly excellent sandwich.

"So…" Stiles said after devouring half his sandwich. "What do you want to know about my powers? I don't even know what I can do other than the normal creepy things when I digest Demon Blood."

"I know everything about your powers and since things have started to…Heat up and you will be needing your powers." Death said dabbing at his mouth, his sandwich almost done.

"Which are? Everyone is always talking about my powers, it would help if I knew what they were." Stiles said getting out his pent up emotion about his 'power'.

"You have the power to force out external forces." Death said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Like what for example?" Stiles asked leaning back in his chair.

"Like Lucifer and Michael out of your cousins and back to hell." Death stated simply. Thankfully Stiles hadn't been eating or drinking anything otherwise he would have spat it out all over Death's face. That wouldn't have turned out well for him.

"How?" Stiles asked eager to know how to end the end of the world.

"Simple really, you need to drink supernatural blood and when you are in the right spot you can force them both back into the box." Death said calmly.

"What kind of supernatural blood?" Stiles asked warily.

"Werewolf, if I'm not mistaken that shouldn't be to hard for you." Death said as he finished off his sandwich.

"What? Werewolf?" Stiles stammered. "No way!"

"It is what you need to do to stop Lucifer." Death said. "This has the coordinates of the opening of the box to hell. Stop these stupid angels." Death handed Stiles a piece of paper with numbers written on it.

"Why do you want us to stop Lucifer and Michael?" Stiles asked confused.

"This war means more work for me. Me wanting you to stop this war is merely selfish, now if you excuse me." He dabbed his mouth again.

"Wait! Why did those people die?" Stiles asked standing up with Death.

"They were destined to die in a car crash later today, I was simply giving them a painless death and it drew you here so it was how you say win-win. Now good luck Stiles, you will need it. I hope to not see you for a while." Death nodded his head and flashed out, leaving Stiles along in the restaurant. He looked down at the remaining of his sandwich; he knew what it felt like. Dead meat is what he will be very soon in case this plan is goes south. He shook his head and left the shop and started down the sidewalk, hands shoved in his pocket as the streetlamps shone the way for him.

"Stiles!" A very familiar voice called out to him. Said teen turned around and froze on the spot.

"Scott." Stiles said shell-shocked.


	16. Chapter 16

**Who the hell are the Winchesters? 16**

**When Stiles get's a call from the Winchester during a Pack meeting, Stiles has to go out and help the Winchester's deal with the 'Supernatural'. Leaving the Pack confused on who the Winchesters are. Adopted from Wait. .YOU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Teen Wolf or anything other than my own made up plot.**

**Chapter 16**

**3****rd**** POV **

* * *

"So you are here then." Scott rushed towards Stiles giving him a huge hug. "Isaac was right!"

"How did you guys find me?" Stiles asked giving him a manly hug as well.

"We did a TON of research and narrowed down some places and when Isaac pointed this place out, your dad verified it and started talking about Death. We knew that this was where you were. We have a motel at the next town over, come on let's go see the others." Scott rambled as Stiles pulled back.

"That isn't the best idea right now. Death kind of whisked me away from Sam and Dean and they are going to be freaking out…I have to go, here is my new number. I'll call you tomorrow." Stiles texted a message to Scott's phone before jogging off towards his, Sam and Dean's motel ignoring Scott calling to him just like before. He slowed down when he got to the motel and saw the pitcher on the ground, the Impala still in the parking lot. He picked up the metal pitcher and filled it with ice, before he opened the door.

"Sorry the ice machine was being a bitch." He sighed seeing Sam and Dean fast asleep, he face palmed before shutting the door and locking it. He placed the ice in the freezer and pulled off his hoodie. He splashed water on his face before curling up on his side on the side of his bed; Sam had taken over the other side with his long limbs making Stiles pushing away one of his arms before closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep.

* * *

-Next Morning-

"Hey, wake up kid." Dean was shaking Stiles shoulder. The teen yawned loudly before peering up at his cousin who was dressed already. "We got to hunt down Death."

"Yeah about that…" Stiles propped himself up. "When did you guys fall asleep last night?"

"Right after you left, it was kind of weird. You left to get ice and we both just kind of crashed." Sam laughed it off.

"Yeah, okay. I can explain that." Stiles swung his legs off the side of the bed. "So I went to get ice and came face to face with Death…He flashed us to some random restaurant and got me a sandwich which was really good. Anyways he told me what my power was, if I drink werewolf blood I can force Lucifer and Michael's souls out of your bodies and back into the box in hell at these coordinates." Stiles handed them the piece of paper.

"Then when he left I ran into Scott, the Hale Pack is in the next town over. So we have to deal with all this today, so if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep." Stiles pulled his legs back onto the bed and pulled a pillow over his head leaving his cousins stunned.

"Stiles get your lazy ass out of bed, we need to talk to some wolves and an angel." Dean pushed Stiles out of bed, the teen moaned dramatically as he lay on the ground.

"Rude." Stiles flipped Dean off as he pulled himself off the ground and stumbled into the bathroom to shower leaving the two brothers to talk it out.

* * *

Water rushed over his body as he washed his growing hair, he forgot how much longer showers took with shampoo and conditioner and all that crap. Stiles just wished he could stand under the hot stream and not go out into the world and deal with all the shit that is about to hit the fan. He knew he had to explain things to the Hale Pack and finish this war in the next few days. He finally got out and got into fresh clothes before heading back out into the motel room and quickly walked back in, slamming the door closed.

"What the hell!" Stiles moaned. The whole freaking Hale Pack including his father was out in the room talking with Sam and Dean about his meeting with Death. This wasn't going to turn out well for him. He took a calming breath before heading back out slowly.

"Oh hey everyone, glad to see you all here. Now you must be wondering as to why I called this meeting." Stiles rubbed his hands together.

"You didn't call this meeting Stiles." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you too Sourwolf." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Well I am the one who had the conversation with Death."

"Oh so you didn't piss him off then eh son?" The Sheriff laughed pulling his son into a huge bear hug.

"I only piss off powerful beings on the weekends." Stiles grinned before he got hugs from the others in the pack minus Derek, Peter, Jackson and Boyd. He got nods from most of them and had Jackson punch his shoulder instead.

"Nice to see you guys too, what research is too hard for you?" He teased.

"Yes." They agreed.

"Wimps." Stiles chuckled before pushing Scott off the edge of a chair and took it himself instead. "Now gather around we have a plan to make. This is what we are going to do." Stiles explained his plan in detail before turning to his cousins. "Sam, Dean you guys have to say yes."

"Yes, you want us to say YES to those insane bastards?" Dean exclaimed outraged.

"Wait, I see where you are going with this and I get why we have to say yes. Just think about it Dean." Sam tried to convince his brother who thought it over and understood but was still grumbling about it.

"Now the harder part…in order for this little plan to work…I uh…I need to drink some werewolf blood…" Stiles turned his body to the wolves in the room. "I don't want to ask this of you guys, if this is too weird even for you guys we can hunt down another wolf."

"He isn't drinking my blood." Boyd huffed.

"Too gay for me." Jackson crossed his arms.

"I rather not…" Isaac said in a small voice.

"I'm willing." Peter said with a creepy smirk.

"Oh hell no. Thanks but no thanks creepy uncle Peter." Stiles waved his hands. He turned to Erica, Scott and Derek with fear and hope mingling in his eyes.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Erica offered up and Scott looked game for it.

"I'll do it." Derek said firmly. "Alpha blood will be more powerful, which is what you need for this plan of yours to work."

"Thanks Derek, but uh let me just say… No homo." Stiles smirked and Derek whacked his head. **(A/N: Totally Sterek, I love that ship ahah but there is no Sterek in this fic, sorry fangirls!).**

"Don't get too excited." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Love you too sourwolf, oh how did the Alpha pack meeting go?" Stiles looked at the Alpha.

"We figured it out, they won't be around anytime soon. Also you don't need to worry about running into Gerard anymore." Derek smirked.

"I had the pleasure of putting a shotgun shell into his head, I salted and burned the remains afterwards." The Sheriff smiled and Sam and Dean nodded looking pleased that their uncle hadn't lost his touch.

"What was he?" Sam asked curious.

"Human, a sick, twisted human who rejected the werewolf bite and oozed black gunk for a while after." The Sheriff spat out.

"What did he do to make you guys hate him so much?" Dean asked confused looking at the faces on the Hale Pack.

"He turned me against Scott and the others, using my mother's final words to do it." Allison grounded out and Scott squeezed her hand.

"Stabbed me and used my mother as blackmail to do his bidding." Scott piped up.

"Captured and tortured us." Erica curled on Boyd's lap.

Stiles kept quiet not knowing that his father knew what Gerard did to him.

"He kidnapped my son from his lacrosse game and beat him." The Sheriff narrowed his eyes and Stiles shrunk down in his seat.

"Oh you found out about that?" Stiles squeaked nervously.

"Yes I did, next time when you come home bloody and bruised tell me the truth." The Sheriff demanded of his son.

"Deal…" Stiles gave a weak smile before looking over at his cousins. They had looks of pure hatred and rage on their faces. "He's dead now, so no need to freak out." Stiles sat between his cousins and touched their shoulder and almost right away they calmed down. This didn't go unnoticed by the Hale Pack; Stiles seemed to have this effect on everyone he knew.

"So when will this go down?" Dean looked at his younger cousin.

"Later today, tell Cas and Bobby about the plan and we will get to this location and we will end this stupid war." Stiles stood up stretching his arms.

"Let's hope to hell this will work…" Dean shook his head before going out to the Impala to inform Cas and Bobby about the plan.


	17. Chapter 17

**Who the hell are the Winchesters? 17**

**When Stiles get's a call from the Winchester during a Pack meeting, Stiles has to go out and help the Winchester's deal with the 'Supernatural'. Leaving the Pack confused on who the Winchesters are. Adopted from Wait. .YOU**

_**FallenQueen2: Sorry this one is short but has the HUGE plot-ness factors. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Teen Wolf or anything other than my own made up plot.**

**Chapter 17**

**3****rd**** POV **

* * *

"Are you guys ready for this?" Stiles asked looking around at his family and pack this time adding in Bobby who had been off about the werewolf's but after the Sheriff, Sam, Dean and Stiles explaining it to him he was better, but he didn't stand to close to them.

"I really hope to god this works Stiles." Dean gritted out again.

"If not we have our backup plans remember?" Stiles reminded the brothers. "Look if there was any other way then we would do it, but there isn't so lets just get it over with." Stiles sighed before a flash of light appeared and Gabriel appeared beside Stiles.

"Long time no see fellas. I'm hoping you got a plan." Gabriel looked at Stiles.

"Nice to see you too Gabriel, unless you plan on locking us in TV land once more. As funny as it was seeing Sam and Dean get it in the nuts but I don't want to get shot in the back again." Stiles nodded at the archangel.

'Shot in the back?' Scott mouthed at Allison who shrugged just as confused as the rest of the pack was.

"Yeah, yeah. No TV land I promise. I'm here because I want to help you guys stop my brothers. What do you need me to do?" Gabriel asked truthfully.

"Just stand by Cas and if anything goes to well hell then do what he tells you to." Stiles pats his shoulder, the Trickster nodded and stood beside his brother.

"Okay guys, you ready?" Stiles took a deep breath.

"Yeah, see you guys on the other side." Dean gave a mock salute.

"Be careful guys." Sam said worried.

"Derek? Are you ready?" Stiles looked at the Alpha who walked over to the teen. Stiles handed him a knife and Derek didn't flinch as much as he should have when he sliced opened his forearm.

"Lucifer." Sam started.

"Michael." Dean ground out. Stiles lifted Derek's bloody cut to his mouth and closed his eyes.

"Yes." The brothers said at the same time and lights engulfed their bodies and Stiles drank the alpha's blood. He felt more powerful than ever before as he pulled away from Derek's arm and looked over at the cousins who both were glaring at each other, eyes different colors.

"Lucifer." Dean stated calmly.

"Michael." Sam spat out.

"Stiles. And I say that you two get the hell out of my cousin's bodies." Stiles growled as he held up his hands, both Sam and Dean doubled over coughing. Suddenly a hole in the ground started to open up behind the two.

"Get. Out. Of. Their. Bodies!" Stiles shouted each word putting power and magic behind each word. The brothers started to cough more violently and their bodies looked like they were being pulled apart by their essences.

"NOW!" Stiles screamed and the two brothers shouted out as a shade of the angels were pushed out and sucked into the hole behind them. "Close it! Do it now!" He shouted at the two good archangels. They nodded and Gabriel following Cas's lead linked hands and started to chant, the hole closed up quickly. Silence fell over the field.

"Is it over?" Lydia asked looking around the field.

"I think so…" Allison said as the two arch angles let their hands go. Sam and Dean collapsed to the ground quickly followed by Stiles.

"Oh crap!" Scott rushed to Stiles side, closely followed by the rest of the pack.

"Is he alive?" Lydia asked worried as Erica placed his head in her lap, wiping the blood away from his mouth.

"He's breathing and his heart is still going strong." Derek said to the relief of the pack.

"Hey, are these idjits alive?" Bobby asked Peter who came over to where Cas, Gabriel and he were taking care of the brothers.

"Yes they are still alive." Peter reported and Bobby let out a sigh of relief.

"Stupid Idjits." Bobby ran his hand through Sam and Dean's hair.

"Well that actually worked?" Scott laughed.

"It sure looks like it." Allison grinned.

"So Stiles just saved the world?" Isaac asked.

"Indeed he did, he did a great job too." An old man spoke up after a flash of light.

"Who are you?" Scott growled.

"I am known as Death, I had a conversation with the young teen in your care. He performed perfectly, Lucifer and Michael are locked in the box in hell and everything is back to normal. I am not here to claim any souls today; I'll let you have a free card for the day. Tell Stiles I say hello." Death nodded at Stiles before disappearing once more.

"…That was weird…" Boyd stated while everyone just nodded.

"So this is our life now? Well damn." Scott whistled.

"And we thought Alpha Packs were a problem." Peter ran a hand through his hair shaking his head laughing slightly.


	18. Chapter 18-FINAL

**Who the hell are the Winchesters? 18 FINAL**

**When Stiles get's a call from the Winchester during a Pack meeting, Stiles has to go out and help the Winchester's deal with the 'Supernatural'. Leaving the Pack confused on who the Winchesters are. Adopted from Wait. .YOU**

**FallenQueen2: OH WOW So this is the FINAL chapter of my adopted crossover, I hope I did it justice and everyone liked it. I'm not sure if I am going to do a sequel or just little one-shots of Stiles and his family doing hunts or whatnot, I'll let you know haha. Thanks for sticking it out with me for this long. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Teen Wolf or anything other than my own made up plot.**

**Final chapter 18**

**3****rd**** POV **

* * *

Stiles moaned in pain as he opened his eyes, his head was spinning and his eyes were throbbing. Why did he wake up? Drinking werewolf blood has a way worst effect than normal demon blood. He made a mental note not to ever drink werewolf blood ever again. That and the fact that it was Derek's, he shuddered to think of what it was doing to his body.

"Are you alright Stiles?" Scott asked someplace from the right.

"Dude I am never drinking werewolf blood ever again." Stiles moaned placing his hand on his forehead.

"It wasn't pleasant for me either." Derek grumbled.

"Did it work? Are the sealed in hell?" Stiles asked sitting up with help from Erica whose lap he was laying on.

"Yeah, you did it Stiles. Oh and Death says hello and good job." Scott informed him.

"Weird isn't it?" Stiles wiggled his eyebrows. "Hey are they alright?" Stiles looked over at his slowly waking cousins.

"Yeah they seem fine." Peter told him.

"Thank god." Stiles sighed in relief.

"How are you feeling Stiles?" Bobby asked walking over to him.

"I've been better but since the world is saved then I feel great." Stiles grinned as Bobby ruffled his hair and the Sheriff helped his son up, keeping him firmly planted at his side as Sam and Dean started to stand up with the help of the two archangels.

"How are you guys feeling?" Stiles called over to Sam and Dean.

"If you ever come up with that kind of plan again I will personally kill you." Dean narrowed his eyes at Stiles, but had a smile on his lips.

"Good to know that you are same old Dean." Stiles laughed. "Sammy?"

"Still here and not possessed so I'm all good." Sam gave thumbs up. "I could however use a good solid week of sleep."

"I second that my brother." Dean yawned as he leaned more into Cas.

"Good idea, but first we have one last thing to do." Stiles spoke up.

"Which would be?" The Sheriff asked looking at his son.

"Cas, Gabriel can you exorcise the powers out of Sam and I?" Stiles stumbled towards his cousins and the two angels holding them up.

"If we work together then in theory we should be able to." Cas said simply.

"Can you do it now?" Stiles asked looking them in the eyes.

"Well yeah…Are you sure you want to give up this power?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm sure. I don't want this power anymore." Stiles confirmed and Sam nodded in agreement with his cousin's words.

"Alright…kneel and don't fight it." Cas gestured to the ground, handing Dean off to Bobby who grunted under the sudden weight. Sam and Stiles fell to their knees and closed their eyes. Cas put a hand on Sam's forehead and Gabriel did the same to Stiles. Both men started to chant under their breath as their eyes started to glow pure white. Stiles and Sam started to yell out in pain, Bobby had to hold Dean back from running to his brother while Allison and Peter had to hold back Scott and the Sheriff from running to Stiles, the others in the pack had to dig their feet into the ground to stop themselves as well.

Tense minutes passed before Cas and Gabriel slowly moved away, dark balls of energy hovering in their palms. Sam and Stiles slumped against each other, breathing heavily as they looked up at the two archangels. Cas and Gabriel closed their eyes once more and the darkness was eaten away by light before nothing was left in their palms.

"How do you feel?" Cas asked looking down at the two.

"Fantastic." Stiles gave a weak thumb up.

"I'll let you guys know after a good week of sleep." Sam mumbled.

"Second that my cousin." Stiles closed his eyes and the two fell asleep against each other.

"So…what should we do now?" Scott looked around at the mismatched group.

"Let's book into a motel and sleep." Dean piped up yawning.

"I'll drive these sleeping beauties in the Impala, follow us?" Bobby heaved Dean over to the backseat of the Impala. The two angels walked over supporting a Winchester as well. Stiles is the smallest so he was put in the front seat and Sam beside his brother in the back.

"Okay, we will meet you there." Derek nodded as Bobby started the engine and pulled away from the field.

"Well my work here is done, I'll see you around brother, werewolves." Gabriel tipped an imaginary hat before flashing out.

"I must be off as well Heaven will be in chaos, thank you for your help." Cas bowed to the Hale Pack before flashing out.

"Well shall we?" Peter suggested and took off after the Impala, the others following, the humans/hunters followed in the Sheriff's car.

* * *

**-Two Days later-**

The trio slept for a solid two days before they made any movement to wake up. The pack did some exploring of the state because of their super werewolf speed while the Sheriff watched over his kid and nephews reading through his brother's journal. Bobby had to head back to his place, but he trusted the Sheriff to look after the idjits.

"Ow, I feel like I got bulldozed." Stiles moaned as he slowly sat up holding a hand to his head.

"Hey there son, how you feeling?" The Sheriff was at his son's side with water in a second.

"Hey dad…I feel fine, in fact much better than I ever had. I guess not having that demon power in me is a good thing." Stiles sipped the water before he whacked in the back by a rolling over Dean. "Wakey, wakey Deany." Stiles shook Dean's shoulder violently with a cheerful look on his face.

"Shove it Stiles." Dean whacked him with a pillow. "I am never going along with your crazy plans again."

"It worked didn't it? No end of the world and no demon powers for Sammy and I." Stiles said happily as he remembered what went down.

"Oh yeah, okay so MAYBE your plans aren't all shit." Dean sat up his mood upped.

"Would you two shut up? I'm TRYING to sleep." Sam grumbled from the bed beside the two. Who exchanged looks and in sync threw their pillows at him, who moaned when they made contact. He sat up his hair up every which way and an unpleased expression on his face.

"Oh cheer up Sammy, we just saved the world!" Stiles handed the glass back to his father and jumped across the gap between the beds and put his cousin in a headlock. Sam laughed and got out of that hold and put Stiles into one instead.

"Getting rusty there Kiddo." Dean teased from his bed.

"Give me a break." Stiles rolled his eyes. "You guys should be kissing my ass, I totally saved you guys AND the world." Stiles proclaimed as he squirmed out of the headlock standing up on the bed, hands planted on his hips trying for a superhero pose.

"Get down, you look like an idiot." Sam whacked Stiles' knees and the teen fell down onto the bed pouting.

"Not cool Sammy." Stiles whined.

"It's Sam."

"Yeah, yeah."

"How can you guys be so loud after just waking up?" Lydia asked as the pack entered the room.

"It's a natural gift babe." Stiles grinned before bouncing off the bed and giving the pack a hug or a fist bump (Derek, Peter, Boyd and Jackson).

"How are you feeling?" Erica asked concerned.

"Much better, all I needed was sleep and I'm back to 100% Stiles, just free of freaky demon powers." Stiles said cheerfully.

"So it's really over?" Isaac asked looking excited.

"Yeah, well until some new evil comes a knocking." Dean shrugged as he headed into the bathroom to wash up and change.

"So…that means you can come home?" Scott asked turning his puppy dog eyes on Stiles.

"Oh crap, the puppy dog eyes. You know I hate when you do that." Stiles whined covering his face with a pillow.

"Stiles?" Sam asked wondering as well. "We could use your help here."

"Oh crap, this isn't cool guy's! Asking me a complex question like this minutes after I wake up." Stiles grumbled. "Okay, how about this. I will come home once summer is done, so in a month. I can help kill as many bad supernaturals as I can with Sam and Dean and then be back in time for the new school year and I'm sure something new will pop up in town by then. We have a track record of that happening. How does that sound?" He offered up.

"That sounds good to me." Sam agreed.

"I'm with Sammy!" Dean hollered from the bathroom.

"Ears like a bat." Stiles told the others wisely.

"I heard that smartass." Dean called out.

"I would hope so!" Stiles called back.

"I-I guess that would be alright…" Scott mumbled looking at Derek who nodded.

"We expect to see you on the first day of the new school year or else we will come find you." Derek said finally.

"Thanks Sourwolf." Stiles smiled brightly. "I'll see you all in the new school year!" He gave them all hugs or fist bumps and waved them off as they left, his father in tow after a long hug and being told not to be an idiot and get killed or shot.

"So, where are we off to next?" Stiles asked the brothers who exchanged looks. This was going to be an interesting month.

* * *

**-One-month later-**

The Winchesters traveled around the states, stopping horrible things from happening for the rest of the month while the pack protected their town from any crazed rogue wolves that showed up. It wasn't the most exciting summer for them and deep down they each missed Stiles and were silently counting down the days to the new school term. When the day arrived the pack waited out in the parking lot by Derek's cameo looking around nervously.

They heard the familiar sound of an Impala engine and looked that way. The car parked in front of the main entrance and many students stared at it. More so at the teen who got out of the back seat, backpack slung over his shoulder.

"See you guys later, if you need any help in this general area just call me. Try not to let the world end while I'm in class." Stiles laughed at the looks on his cousin's faces.

"We can function without you Stiles." Dean huffed.

"Oh I'm sure you can, see you guys around." Stiles shut the back door and waved his cousins off before turning to the pack who were rushing towards him. Stiles hair was longer and more spiked up; he had a scar on his cheek just below his left eye and a new bite mark slightly visible on his collarbone. He was wearing ripped jeans, a long sleeved shirt with a beaten up leather jacket, a necklace with a complex symbol on the end of it and he was broader and more toned.

"Hey guys, miss me?" Stiles laughed at their expressions before turning and striding into the school, creating a split down the middle of the hall with the rest of the pack backing him. He had a feeling this year was going to be interesting and he was looking forward to it.

"So you think he'll make it at school?" Sam asked Dean as they pulled out of Beacon Hills.

"I think he'll be fine, he's tougher than he looks and now he looks pretty damn tough. He'll make 1st line no problem and take out any supernatural thing that comes his way." Dean said confidently as he turned on Foreigner and Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm still not letting you pick the music Sammy." Dean smirked and started to sing along loudly with the words as they drove towards their next destination.


End file.
